Soccer Player vs Superstar
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san. I'm back with a whole new story. Mamera, Chiyuki and Reomi won't be in it. It's about Sayura, Ayumi. She has a normal life but also a secret life as a superstar. Please read it and please review! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! xoxo
1. Chapter One

_**~ Chapter One: Hi, my name is Sayura Ayumi ~**_

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

''Ayumi-san, are you all right?'' My manager asked me.

I sat down on a chair and looked to the ground with my eyes closed, while I tried to breath slowly.

''Yeah, just a little bit dizzy.'' I replied, while I opened my eyes again and gave him a smile.

My manager handed me a bottle.

''Here, drink some water.''

''Thanks.'' I replied, while I opened the bottle and drank some water.

''You need to rest more often. You know you have health problems, right?'' My manager said to me.

I nodded.

''I know, but I love performing too much. I don't want to disappoint my fans. They're everything to me. Especially now my parents…''

I couldn't finish my sentence. A few months ago, my parents died because of the collapsing of a building. Together with my little sister. Me and my brother were the only ones who survived the collapsing. They called us ''The Miracles'' in the hospital. I went in a coma, but woke up three months later. My brother only stayed in a coma for a month. He didn't had any health problems in the time after the accident. Since the accident, he's very overprotective about me. I realized that life can be short. So, from that point, I started to perform again as a singer, just like I did before the accident.

''I'm sure your parents are very proud of you.'' My manager said to me, while he took my bottle back.

I smiled at him.

''Yeah…'' I said.

At that point, my brother walked in. He was a guitar player and most of the time on a tour through Europe, Asia or America.

''Onii-chan, you're back!'' I shouted, while I stood up and hugged him.

''Hey, little sis. How are you doing?'' He asked me.

I smiled.

''I'm fine.'' I said.

I didn't saw that my manager was shaking his head in disagreement behind my back, but my brother did.

''Are you sure?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, really. How was your tour through Asia?'' I asked.

My brother smiled.

''It was amazing. The audience in every city was very enthusiastic. It really pumped me up. In two months, I start my tour through America.'' He said.

I pouted.

''In two months already. That's a short time. How long will you stay away then?'' I asked.

''For seven months.'' My brother replied.

I sighted.

''You're going to be fine without me, right?'' My brother asked me.

''I will, but… It's just… You're the only person I have left. And now you're leaving me too…'' I said, while I turned my face away from him.

He sighted and laid my hand against my cheek, so he could let me look at him.

''Ayumi, you know I really love you, right? If I'm not in sight, that doesn't mean in not by your side.'' He said with a smile.

I smiled back.

''I know, Onii-chan. It's just… I'm gonna miss you so much.'' I said, while I felt like I almost had to cry.

He hugged me.

''Hey, don't go too fast. I'm still here for two months. We can spend a lot of time together. I'm going to watch you perform and tomorrow, you go to your new school, right? I'll be there for you.'' He said.

I smiled.

''Yeah, that's true. I'm happy you're back, Onii-chan. I've really missed you.'' I said, while I hugged him.

He hugged me back even tighter.

''Me too, sis. Me too…'' He said.

''Ayumi, how is your dizziness. Are you feeling better right now?'' My manager asked me, when I let go of my brother.

I nodded.

''Yeah, it's less then before.'' I replied.

''But not entirely gone?'' He asked me a bit suspicious.

I smiled.

''Don't worry, Okuni-san. I'll be fine.''

Okuni, my manager, smiled.

''Okay then.'' He said.

The truth was, I wasn't feeling fine at all. But I didn't want to worry my brother, now that he's finally back. He knows I still have health problems after my coma, but still, I want to show him I can handle everything.

''What about having dinner together, sis?'' My brother asked me.

''I would love to.'' I replied. He grabbed my hand and together, we walked out of the dressing room.

I just finished a show and I saw the fans standing outside the concert hall, waiting for me to give them autographs.

''Onii-chan, wait. I still have to go to my fans.'' I said.

''Are you sure about that? You look tired.'' My brother said a little bit concerned.

''Don't worry, I'll be fine.'' I said, while I smiled.

I walked down the hallway and in the middle of it, I collapsed. The last thing I heard was the voice of my brother screaming my name, then, everything turned black.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

I was sitting in science class and was watching bored out of my window. I saw all my teammates work hard on their projects, but today I couldn't bring up the concentration to do anything serious.

''Something wrong, Goenji?'' Kidou, my lab partner, asked.

''Oh, no, Just daydreaming.'' I replied.

He smiled.

''Something on your mind?'' He asked.

I shook my head.

''No, nothing special.'' I replied.

Kidou smiled.

''Onii-chan, I think I'm doing something wrong.'' Kidou and I heard the concerned face of Haruna behind us.

She was doing the project with Aki and her glass with liquid was boiling really strange. Kidou decided to help them and I went back to my window and my thoughts. I looked up into the class, when I heard three knocks on the door. The headmistress walked inside. Behind her, a girl walked which I've never seen before.

''Class, can I please have your attention?'' Our headmistress asked.

Everybody went silent and turned towards her.

''From today, there will be a new student in your class. Please be nice to her.'' She explained.

She laid her hand on the shoulder of the girl. She had long, brown, straight, waist-length hair and a white ribbon on the left side of her head. Her blue eyes stood big.

''Kon'nichiwa, I'm Sayura Ayumi, but everybody can call me Ayumi-san or just Ayumi.'' She said shy.

I examined her. She was wearing the school uniform, a grey skirt that reached her knees and a white blouse with a blue ribbon. She was fidgeting on her skirt and I immediately could tell she was a shy girl.

''Kon'nichiwa, Ayumi-san.'' The class replied to her.

''Ayumi-san, you can sit next to Fuyuka.'' The headmistress said.

I realized that was the spot in front of me. Fuyuka raised her hand to show Ayumi her place.

''Over here, Ayumi-san.'' Fuyuka said with a smile.

''Hai.'' Ayumi replied with a small blush.

She walked to her spot and sat down on her chair.

''All right, now that's done, please continue with your projects.'' Our science teacher said.

Fuyuka started to explain the project to Ayumi and she nodded very cute, every time she understood something. I accidentally wiped my book off my table. I turned a bit red and wanted to stood up to get it, but Ayumi already bend for me, picked up my book and handed it to me.

''Here.'' She said with a smile.

''Arigato.'' I replied, while I took my back.

She smiled.

''What's your name?'' She asked me.

''I'm Goenji Shuuya.'' He said.

''Nice to meet you, Goenji-san.'' Ayumi said to me with a smile.

''Nice to meet you too.'' I replied to her.

Then, she went back to talk to Fuyuka and I sat back on my spot. I noticed a grinning Kidou beside me.

''What?'' I asked a bit annoyed.

''Oh, nothing.'' He replied.

He pretended he was suddenly really interested in the project. I shook my head and went on with the project, until the school bell rang.

''Minna, you only have the next lesson left to finish your project. After then, I will give marks to everybody.'' Our teacher said.

''Hai.'' The class replied.

Everybody stood up, grabbed their school bags and headed for the exit.

''Finally, soccer practice.'' Kidou said, while he walked next to me.

''Yeah, I'm really in the mood for some soccer.'' I replied.

We headed towards the soccer field and saw all the others already gathering. We went to the changing rooms and changed into our soccer clothes.

''Hey, what do you guys think of that new girl that joined our school today?'' Endou asked.

''She looks cute.'' Fubuki said.

''Fubuki, you big flirt. Can't you just leave one girl alone?'' Midorikawa said laughing.

''Hey, I don't do it on purpose! I can't help it girls like me.'' Fubuki replied.

''Wow, arrogance.'' Hiroto said laughing.

All the boys start laughing.

''What was her name again?'' Kidou asked.

''Sayura Ayumi, I thought.'' I said.

''Wow, Goenji remembers her name. Quite interesting…'' Endou said teasing.

''Shut up, Endou.'' I replied.

''Come on guys, stop teasing Goenji.'' Toramaru said.

''Do you always have to stand up for him, Toramaru?'' Kogure asked.

''He's my senpai!'' Toramaru shouted.

''All right, guys. Stop it already. We can better focus on soccer practice. Girls come later.'' Tachimukai said.

''He's right. Come on, guys. Let's practice!'' Tsunami said.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied.

They walked back to the soccer field where they saw Aki, Haruna and Fuyuka already standing with coach Kudou.

''All right, minna. We start with running some rounds around the field. Endou, you take the head position.'' He said on his strict voice.

''Yosh! Ike, minna!'' Endou shouted.

Me and all the others started to run. Then, suddenly in my eye corner I saw someone standing. _Am I imagining things or was that…_

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

I quickly hided behind my tree again. _Damn, did Goenji-san saw me? _I looked slowly and careful back. The group ran further. I sighted.

''That was close…'' I whispered.

From behind my tree, I watched the group their soccer practice. I smiled. I loved soccer really much. I used to play it with my little sister. My face turned a bit sad again. _Lil sis, I'll play again. For us two._

''Kyaa.'' I screamed.

Goenji looked into my direction. I quickly hided behind my tree again. I didn't want to be discovered. I slowly watched beside the tree. I saw Goenji looking suspicious in my direction, but he turned his gaze away. I sighted and lend back against the tree. I was too shy to ask if I could train with them, so I could only just watch from a distance.

''Aha, I was right.'' I heard Goenji's voice behind me.

I turned around to the sixteen year old.

''Go-Goenji-san!'' I said.

He smiled at me.

''Why are you hiding?'' He asked me.

''I gotta go!'' I shouted and started to run away.

''Matte!'' He shouted at me, but I ignored him and continued running.

A big distance away from the soccer field, I stopped running and tried to breath normally again.

''Sis, there you are!'' I heard my brother's voice behind me.

''Onii-chan!'' I shouted, while I hugged him.

''How was your first day on your new school?'' He asked me.

''It was great.'' I replied. ''I already got friends with a girl called Fuyuka.''

''That's great, Sis. How are you feeling?'' He asked me.

''I'm feeling fine.'' I replied.

''Really? No dizziness, headache or anything else?'' He asked a bit concerned.

I shook my head.

''Nothing. I feel good.'' I replied with a smile.

''I'm glad.'' My brother replied. ''Well, let's go home. You need to sleep. You have another concert tonight.''

''Sshhtt! Not so loud. Nobody must know that I'm a superstar.'' I shushed my brother.

My brother nodded.

''I understand. Don't you ever get tired of your secret identity?'' He asked me.

I shook my head.

''It's ideal. I can go to school and hang out with friends as a normal person and perform at the same time. I don't have trouble with paparazzi in my private stuff and don't have fake friends who only like me because of my fame and money.'' I explained with a smile.

My brother smiled too.

''Okay, it's your life. Well, let's go home.''

_Goenji's P.O.V._

''All right, minna. That was a good soccer practice!'' Endou said, while he wiped away his sweat.

''Yeah, I'm totally exhausted.'' Tobitaka said with a sight.

''You guys trained hard. I have a little surprise for you guys. Because of your hard work, I'll take you to the Miracle Café tonight to watch a superstar perform there live.'' Coach Kudou said with a smile.

''Who's performing?'' Aki asked.

''Do you know Flowerr?'' Coach Kudou asked.

Aki, Haruna and Fuyuka started to scream like fan girls.

''Are you kidding? Of course we know her. Everybody knows her! She famous over the whole world.'' Haruna shouted.

''We're going to have a great time.'' Endou said.

''Well, be there at eight o' clock.'' Coach Kudou said.

''Hai.'' The team replied.

Then, they all left the soccer field. I turned back into my thoughts. _Flowerr, huh? She's really famous. How did coach Kudou got those tickets?___I shrugged my shoulders.

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

I was sitting in my dressing room and looked into the mirror. My dresses Jean-Paul came with my blonde hair wig.

''Ready for another show, Ayumi?'' He asked me, while he made sure my wig was sitting well.

''Yes, Jean-Paul. This café is close to my school. I'm a bit nervous. What if someone recognizes me?'' I asked him.

Jean-Paul shook his head.

''I don't believe that's going to happen. They only saw you one day and your disguise is really good.'' He said.

Then, he applied my make-up, handed me my dark, skinny jeans and blue-glitter top and my white boots with heels. I changed into my clothes and Jean-Paul did a last check-up.

''You look gorgeous.'' He said proud to me.

''All thanks to you, Jean-Paul. You're an true artist.'' I said.

Jean-Paul blushed.

''Your kind personality will always stay the same.'' He said with a smile.

Then, someone knocked on my door.

''Come in.'' I said.

My brother stepped into my dressing room.

''Did you eat enough? Are you thirsty? Is there anything you need?'' He asked me.

''Wow, easy Onii-chan. I'm fine, really.'' I said to him with a smile.

He smiled back and handed me a water bottle.

''Shine like a star tonight, okay?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''I will.'' I replied.

Then, my manager came into my room.

''Five minutes left, Ayumi-san.'' He said.

''Hai. Thank you.'' I replied to him.

I took a deep breath.

''You look nervous.'' My brother said.

''I am.'' I replied.

''Don't worry. It will be fine. And I believe in you.'' My brother said to me with a smile.

I smiled back at him.

''Arigato, Onii-chan.''

He took my hand and pulled me off my chair.

''Let's go to the stage.'' He said to me.

I nodded and followed him. We stopped at the bottom of a some small stairs. Upstairs was the stage. I waited for the red lamp to glow, just like we've practiced by the repetition. I sighted deep when it started to light up.

''Good luck, sis.'' My brother said to me.

I gave him a peck on the cheek.

''I will.'' I said.

Then, I walked on the stairs and entered the stage. I heard my fans screaming out my artist name.

''FLOWERR!''

I smiled and waved to the audience.

''Hi everyone. Thank you so much for coming.'' I said into my microphone.

''Flowerr, we love you!'' Two girls at the front shouted.

I winked at them and they started to scream.

''I see you guys are very enthusiastic tonight. That's great. Well then, shall we start with the first number?'' I asked to my fans.

They screamed as a reply.

''All right. Flowerr band, hit it!'' I shouted.

My band behind me started the intro of the first song _Secret Identity._

I nodded on the beat and sang my first couplet.

''_Behind this face, there's another girl._

_Someone who's scared to face the world._

_But when I'm on the stage,_

_I feel like I'm in outer space._

_With all of my fans by my side,_

_I don't need anywhere to hide,_

_Just sing this song with me,_

_and make my heart feel free.''_

My fans sung the lines with me and it made me feel really proud. I clapped in my hands on the beat and the fans did the same. After three songs, the music stopped.

''Thank you guys, you are an amazing audience! Me and my band are going to take a break now. We'll be back in a quarter.'' I said.

My fans clapped and I walked off the stage. Just when I almost reached the end, I saw in my eye corner in the back on the left side of the café all of the Inazuma Japan members. My heart almost stopped beating and I looked shocked. Then, I was off stage.

''That can't be…'' I said to myself.

''What's wrong, sis?'' My brother asked me.

''The soccer team of my school is here. What if they recognized me?'' I asked in panic.

My brother shook his head.

''Impossible. They only know you for a couple of hours and you're way too good disguised. And where do they sit?'' My brother asked.

''In the back on the left side.'' I replied.

''See, then it's even harder to take a good look at you. Believe me, they don't relate you to Ayumi.'' My brother said soothing.

I took a deep breath and smiled.

''You're right. Thanks.'' I said to my brother.

He laid his hand on my head.

''It's cool. That's where I'm for. Besides, you were amazing on that stage.'' He said to me with a wink.

''Arigato!'' I said thankful to him.

''There you are, Ayumi-san. I was looking for you. Great first half of your show.'' My manager said to me, while he handed me a water bottle.

''Thanks Okuni-san.'' I said to my manager.

I opened my water bottle and drank some water.

''I really needed that.'' I said, when I finished drinking.

My manager smiled.

''Are you still feeling okay, Ayumi-san? You've been to school today too. You must be tired.'' He said.

I shook my head.

''No, I feel fine. I can still handle it.'' I said to him.

My brother smiled.

''I'm so proud. But you have to tell us on time when you don't feel all right anymore. Promise me that.'' He said to me.

I nodded.

''I promise.'' I replied.

I smiled at him.

''Hey, I think I'm going to the restroom. Be right back.'' I said, while I turned around.

I walked back to me dressing room, when suddenly someone bumped against me.

''Gomenasai.'' I heard a guy's voice say.

I looked up and tried to hide my shocking expression. The guy was none other but Goenji.

''It's okay.'' I said to him with a smile.

Then, Goenji realize who he bumped into. His eyes widened.

''Flowerr? Oh no, I bumped into you?'' He said shocked.

''Well, thanks. Is that a bad thing?'' I asked teasingly.

He grinned.

''No, of course not. It's an honor to meet you.'' He said to me with a smile.

I smiled back.

''Thanks. What's your name?'' I asked him, while I already knew it.

''I'm Goenji Shuuya.'' He replied.

''Nice to meet you, Goenji. Are you enjoying my performance?'' I asked him.

''Yes, I do. Actually, I'm here with a big group and the girls of the group are a big fan of you.'' He explained.

I smiled.

''So you actually 'came along' to company everybody?'' I asked teasingly again.

He laughed.

''You could say it like that.'' He replied.

''Goenji, can I ask you something. Why are you in this area? This is backstage.'' I asked him.

''I tried to search for the toilet, but I got lost I guess. I never come here.'' He said to me.

I laughed.

''Same problem here.'' I replied.

He smiled too. Then, I saw my manager coming.

''Three minutes left.'' He said to me.

Then, he noticed Goenji.

''What are you doing here. You're not allowed to be here.'' He shouted.

Then, my manager turned to me.

''Shall I call the security?'' He asked to me.

I shook my head.

''No, it's fine. This guy is really nice. He just got lost on his way to the toilet.'' I explained.

My manager's attitude softened. He turned to Goenji.

''Let me show you.'' He said with a smile.

Goenji followed him and I went to my dressing room to go to the toilet. When I looked into the mirror, I saw a little blush on my cheeks what didn't came form my make-up.

''Why am I blushing?'' I asked myself.

I walked back to the stairs beneath the stage and took a deep breath again.

''What was that about? I heard Okuni-san talking about a boy who sneaked backstage.'' My brother asked me.

I laughed and explained the story.

''It could be a lie, you know?'' He said to me.

I shook his head.

''No, he doesn't lie. I got to know him already a bit today on school.'' I said.

Then, the red light started to light up again.

''I have to go.'' I said to my brother.

He gave me a thumbs up.

''All right. Give all you've got.'' He said.

''Thanks.'' I replied with a smile.

Then, I walked the stairs again and entered the stage.

''Minna, we're back.'' I said into my microphone. ''Who's up for another song?''

The audience started to scream again. I sung one of my songs of my new album. The audience already sung it along. While I was singing, I started to look in the back of the café on the left side. I smiled when I saw Goenji sitting down. He still wore his trainings clothes over his soccer clothes. I putted my focus somewhere else, otherwise it would become too obvious.

''All right.'' I said at the end of my song.

People clapped and I even saw Goenji clapping. I performed the last two songs of the evening and then I said goodbye to my fans.

''You were a great audience. Minna, arigato for coming. And maybe I see you a next time. I'll be giving autographs and taking pictures in five minutes, so be there if you want that. Bye!'' I said.

Then, I left the stage.

''Great performance, sis.'' My brother congratulated me.

''Arigato, Onii-chan.'' I replied happy.

Then, I felt a little dizzy. I sat down on a chair and breathed slowly.

''Are you all right?'' My manager asked me concerned.

''Yeah.. just a little bit dizzy.'' I replied.

''Do you want to go home?'' My brother asked me.

I shook my head.

''Fans first.'' I said.

''Don't you remember what happened last time, Ayumi?'' My brother said suspicious to me.

I nodded.

''I promise that won't happen again.'' I said with a smile.

My brother sighted, but then smiled.

''All right, now go then. But remember, I'm watching you from a distance. If I get the intention that you can't take it anymore, I take you away from there.'' He said.

I nodded.

''Okay.''

I stood up and walked to a desk that was prepared for me in the café. The fans already stood there aligned. In the line, I recognized Aki, Haruna and Fuyuka. I smiled. I took some pictures and gave some autographs, and then it was Aki's turn.

''Flowerr, I love you so much! You're so amazing and talented!'' She said excited to me, while she handed me a photo of me. I took it.

''What's your name?'' I asked Aki.

''Kino Aki.'' She replied a bit shy.

''To Aki. Lots of love. Xoxo Flowerr.'' I said out loud, while I wrote it on the photo and returned it to her.

''Arigato!'' She said happily, while she took her photo again. ''Anoo… Will you take a picture with me?''

I nodded with a smile.

''Of course.'' I replied.

I stood up and went next to her, while Haruna took the picture. I did the same thing with Haruna and Fuyuka. Signed their photo and took a picture with them.

''It was an honor to meet you, Flowerr!'' Haruna said excited.

''We're such big fans!'' Fuyuka continued.

I smiled at them.

''Arigato. It's girls like you who keep me inspired to go on.'' I said.

They smiled proud.

''Goodbye, Flowerr. We never forget you!'' They shouted.

I waved back at them with a smile. When the line was gone, I barely couldn't look straight. I was exhausted.

''Ayumi, are you all right?'' My brother asked concerned at me.

''Y-Yeah…'' I replied soft.

I stood up, but my legs couldn't held it anymore and I almost fell on the ground. My brother tightened his grip on my, so I didn't fell.

''Wow, Ayumi. Sit down for a while.'' He said, while he led me back to my chair.

After a while, I was calmed down and I stood up again.

''Onegai, let's go home, Onii-chan.'' I said to my brother.

He nodded and led me to my dressing room. There, I changed back into my normal clothes, removed my make-up and put my white ribbon back in my hair.

''There is Ayumi again.'' My brother said smiling to me.

I laughed.

''No Flowerr anymore, just Ayumi.'' I said.

Then, I felt dizzy again.

''Onii-chan…'' I mumbled.

Then, I fainted.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

The next day on school, everybody was talking about the performance of Flowerr in the café. I smiled while I remembered our chat backstage. She was really nice. She reminded me a bit of Ayumi-san.

''Ohayo, minna-san.'' I said to my friends, when I reached them.

''Ohayo, Goenji-kun.'' Everybody replied.

''The performance of Flowerr yesterday was so amazing!'' Haruna shouted like a fan girl.

Kidou sweatdropped.

''She's already talking about it since I picked her up to go to school. It's driving me insane.''

Everybody laughed.

''Ohayo, minna-san.'' I heard a familiar voice behind me.

''Ohayo, Ayumi-san.'' Everybody replied.

Ayumi smiled.

''What are you guys talking about?'' She asked.

''About Flowerr's performance yesterday in our favorite café.'' Fuyuka replied.

''It was so awesome!'' Aki shouted.

Ayumi laughed.

''Too bad I've missed it. I had some things to do.'' She said.

I smiled.

''Too bad, next time you have to come.'' I said to her.

She turned to me.

''All right, I will.'' She said.

''Wow, Goenji. Did you just asked Ayumi-san on a date?'' Endou asked.

Everybody started to bawl.

''N-No, I didn't.'' I said with a red face.

Ayumi started to laugh.

''You're funny, Goenji-san.'' She said.

Then, the school bell rang.

''Minna, we have to go back to our science project.'' Haruna said with a sight.

''It's the last lesson before we have to show our projects.'' Aki said a bit nervous.

''Don't worry, it will be fine.'' Fuyuka said smiling.

''Yeah, you can say that. You're really good at science. And now, Ayumi gets to benefit form your genius brains.'' Endou said.

''Go-Gomenasai.'' Ayumi said a bit shocked. ''It was never my intention to do that.''

''Endou, you made her feel bad! Say sorry!'' Fubuki said.

''I didn't mend it that way, Ayumi-san. Gomenasai.'' Endou said a bit guilty.

Ayumi smiled again.

''It's fine. Well, let's go or we'll be late.'' She said.

''Hai.'' Everybody replied.

Together, we all walked to science class. I examined Ayumi. She looked a lot like Flowerr.

''Maybe they're related…'' I mumbled.

''Did you say something, Goenji?'' Midorikawa asked.

'''N-No.'' I replied.

He smiled and continued talking to Hiroto.

''Guys, quickly go to your places and continue your projects.'' Our science teacher said, while we passed him at the door.

We went to our places and I fetched our project out of the shelves on the side of the classroom. Fuyuka did the same.

''Is your project going well?'' She asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah… It's working. How about yours?'' I asked.

''It's fine. Everything works the way I want it.'' She said.

''Ayumi is lucky.'' I said.

Fuyuka winked.

''Yeah, she gets to sit in front of you. Maybe you're the lucky one here.''

I blushed.

''What do you mean by that?'' I asked a bit confused.

''Oh, nothing.'' She said innocent. ''Well, good luck with your project.''

She walked back to her table where Ayumi already was sitting down. Fuyuka's words still remained in my hand. _She sits in front of you. Maybe you're the lucky one._ A blush appeared on my cheeks.

''Na-Nane yo?'' I mumbled. I walked back to my table with the project where Kidou already was sitting down.

''What were you talking about with Fuyuka?'' He asked me.

''Oh, just about the projects.'' I replied.

''Then why are you blushing?'' He asked with a grin.

''I-I'm not.'' I replied.

Kidou shook his head, but decided to keep his mouth shut and to concentrate on the project. In the mean time, I heard Fuyuka and Ayumi laugh.

''Wow, you're so smart, Fuyuka!'' Ayumi said.

''But you're cute. That's a lot better.'' She said with a wink.

Ayumi started to blush.

''That's not true. Brains is as important. And besides, you're cute too.'' I said.

Fuyuka smiled.

''Yay!'' She replied.

We laughed again.

''I think we can become really good friends.'' Ayumi said shy to Fuyuka.

She nodded.

''Yeah, I really like you. We're a good team, have the same interest and are both cute.'' She said funny.

Ayumi laughed again.

''Yay!'' She shouted.

I smiled too. I looked at Ayumi's smile. It was really bright and cute. _Nane yo? What am I thinking? Concentrate!_

''Goenji, are you helping too?'' Kidou asked me.

''H-Hai, Gomen.'' I replied.

I focused on the project. When we finished it, we showed it to Sensei.

''Looking good, looking good…'' He mumbled.

Kidou and I looked at each other with a smile.

''B+'' Sensei finally said.

Kidou and I gave each other a high five.

''Good enough for me.'' I said.

''Yeah, it's not bad.'' Kidou replied.

Then Sensei examined Fuyuka and Ayumi's project.

''This looks fascinating. Really good made. An A.'' Sensei said.

''Yay!'' Ayumi and Fuyuka said, while they both hugged each other.

''Do you always have to be better then me?'' Kidou asked Fuyuka.

Fuyuka blushed.

''Gomenasai, I don't do it on purpose.'' She said.

Kidou smiled.

''I was just joking. Great job, Fuyuka. You too, Ayumi, however I don't think you did much.''

Ayumi blushed.

''Well, that's true. But still, I'm happy.'' She said.

''Yeah, an A is good.'' I said to Ayumi.

''A B+ is really good too.'' She said to me.

She gave me her cute smile again. _Cute? I really need to stop looking at her like that._

''Why are you staring, Goenji-san?'' Ayumi asked insecure.

''Oh, sorry. A little daydream. Gomen.'' I apologized.

She smiled.

''I love daydreaming too.'' Ayumi said.

''Really? What about?'' I asked her.

''About performing, singing. To be a superstar.'' She said a bit shy.

''Like Flowerr?'' I asked her.

She nodded.

''Yeah, like that.'' She said.

''You look a lot like her.'' I said to her.

I was surprised to see that she shocked a bit.

''Something wrong?'' I asked.

''No, no. It's just that… She's such a big idol. You can't compare me to her. There's no way I could be like her.'' She said.

I smiled.

''If you don't try, you will never know.'' I said to her.

Ayumi smiled again.

''Arigato, Goenji-san. That's really sweet.'' She said.

I gave her a smile. Then, class was over.

''No, we only got a C-.'' Aki and Haruna said a bit sad.

''At least it not insufficient.'' Kidou said a bit suiting.

''That's right.'' Aki said.

''Thanks, Onii-chan.'' Haruna said.

She hugged him. I smiled. I glared at Ayumi who was giggling with Fuyuka. _Those two really get along. Maybe I can ask Fuyuka some stuff about Ayumi later._ I was shocked by my own thoughts. Why would I want to get to know Ayumi better. The next classes, I tried to focus on the lesson and not on my thoughts. When the day ended, I stood up and went to the soccer field.

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

''Yay, schools over!'' I said, when the last school bell rang.

''All right, to the soccer field!'' Fuyuka said.

''To the soccer field? Why?'' I asked.

''I'm a manager of the soccer club. We practice everyday after school. Wanna come?'' She asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, sounds like fun.'' I replied.

''My father is the coach of the team.'' Fuyuka explained happily to me, while she led me to the soccer field.

She started to tell about the soccer club and how they already won the FFI.

''Sugoi!'' I said.

''Yeah, we're really good. And a lot of our classmates are football players too.'' She said.

I nodded. Then, we reached the field. We went to Fuyuka's dad and Fuyuka introduced me.

''It's an honor to meet you, Kudou-san.'' I said to him, while I bowed.

He smiled.

''Thanks. I like your politeness. You can stay.'' He said.

I smiled.

''Arigato.'' I said to him with another bow.

Then, I sat down next to Fuyuka and waited for the players to get changed. When they entered the field, my eyes were immediately pulled towards Goenji. He looked hot in his uniform.

''Sugoi…'' I whispered.

''What?'' Fuyuka asked.

''Oh, nothing.'' I said quickly with a blush.

Then, Goenji noticed me. He looked a little bit surprised. I immediately turned my gaze away from him. Then, the group started practicing.

''Sugoi! They're really good.'' I said fascinated, while I saw all the team members and their Hissatsu's.

''Yeah, like I said. We're a good team.'' Fuyuka said proud.

''You managed them well, Fuyuka.'' I said to her with a wink.

Fuyuka blushed.

''I'm not really helpful. I just make sure they all have their own water bottles and they're own food schedules. I fetch towels for them and of course, I cheer for them.'' She explained.

''Wow, is that the job of a manager?'' I asked.

She nodded.

''It sounds like fun.'' I said.

''Do you want to become one too?'' She asked me.

''Me? Anoo… I don't know. I used to play soccer, and I know a lot of stuff about it. But I don't think I'm suited for the team. And you guys only know me a day.'' I said.

Fuyuka smiled.

''That doesn't care. Everybody likes you. And besides, you don't have to replay immediately. Think about it for a while.'' She said.

I smiled.

''Arigato.'' I said to her.

''But you used to play soccer?'' Fuyuka asked me.

''Yeah, with my younger sister. We were actually really good. But I stopped playing after…''

I fell silent.

''After what?'' Fuyuka asked me.

She saw this subject hurt me.

''You don't have to tell it if you don't want to…'' She said to me.

I smiled at her.

''No, it's okay. I can't hide it forever.'' I said.

I took a deep breath.

''A few months ago, my parents and my younger sister died in an accident. My Onii-chan and I were there too. We were in a building and suddenly, it collapsed. My brother and I survived it, but went into a coma. My younger sister and parents didn't make it…'' I said.

By the end of my story, Fuyuka laid her hands over her mouth and her eyes stood shocked.

''Ayumi-san… That's terrible!'' She shouted.

I nodded.

''I know, but there's nothing I can do to change it. So I try to keep on living and to enjoy every day. It could be your last, I realized.'' I explained.

Fuyuka nodded.

''You're right. And it must be a great feeling that you're not alone. You still have your brother left, right?'' She asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, I couldn't live without Ryuu. After the accident, he became really overprotective over me. But I know why he does it and I think it's cute. He stays my Onii-chan after all.'' I said.

Fuyuka nodded.

''I don't have brothers and sisters. Only my dad. And I love him. I don't know what to do without him. Like you only have your brother left, I only have my dad.'' She said.

I nodded.

''Let's show that love for always.'' I said, while I gave her a cute smile.

''Hai!'' Fuyuka replied.

Then, a soccer ball whizzed in my direction.

''NO!'' I shouted.

There was only one option. I jumped up.

''Flower Shoot!'' I shouted, while I performed my Hissatsu technique.

The ball whizzed with an immense power back. I landed on the ground and looked shocked again. Everybody's eyes were turned to me, all with a shocked expression. I felt tears form in my eyes.

''Gomenasai…'' I said.

Then, I ran back from the field.

''Ayumi, there you are! You promised to come home right after school.'' My brother said to me.

Then, he saw my tears.

''What's wrong?'' He asked concerned.

''No-Nothing. Just let's go home.'' I said to him, while we walked away.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

_Strange… Why did she ran away?_ I couldn't get the thought out of my head. I looked at Fuyuka. I had the idea she would know the answer. After soccer practice, I walked towards her.

''Why did Ayumi ran away?'' I asked her.

''I think… because she swore not to play soccer ever again.'' Fuyuka said a bit sad.

''Why?'' I asked her.

''I can't tell you. She have to tell you herself when she's ready.'' Fuyuka said.

I nodded.

''What an amazing power…'' Coach Kudou mumbled.

''What's wrong Oto-san?'' Fuyuka asked her dad.

''That shoot of Ayumi. It sure looked powerful.'' He said.

All the teammates nodded.

''It's a shame such talent goes to waste.'' Endou said.

''But if she doesn't want to play soccer, then we have to accept that.'' Hiroto said.

Everybody agreed with that. They changed to their normal clothes and walked back from the trainings field.

''Well, I see you guys tomorrow.'' I said to everybody, while I left to my home.

I knew Yuuka was already waiting for me. The eight year old girl opened the door happily when she saw her Onii-chan enter the front yard.

''Onii-chan! Welcome home.'' She said happy.

I hugged her.

''Yuuka. Did you've been a good girl today?'' I asked her.

She nodded.

''I got an A for math and a B for history.'' She said proud, while she showed me the marks.

I gave her a smile.

''I'm really proud of you. Shall I prepare dinner?'' I asked her.

She nodded.

''Yes, please. I'm hungry.'' She said.

I took of my shoes and putted on my slippers. I walked to the kitchen. My father died a year ago, so Yuuka and I live on our own.

''What do you want to eat, Yuuka?'' I asked my little sister.

''Can you make pancakes, Onii-chan?'' Yuuka asked me.

I nodded.

''Yes. Is that what you like?'' I asked her.

''Yes, please.'' She replied.

I baked some pancakes for her, while Yuuka turned on the TV.

''Oh my gosh, it's Flowerr.'' She squealed.

Yuuka was a big fan of Flowerr.

''I saw her performing in a café yesterday.'' I said to her.

Yuuka looked at me full of disbelieve.

''No way…'' She said.

''Yeah, for real.'' I replied.

''And did Onii-chan bring an autograph for Yuuka?'' She asked.

I shook my head sadly.

''No, I didn't. Gomen.'' I said to Yuuka.

Yuuka pouted.

''That's too bad. But I'm going to see her myself very soon.'' She said happy.

She held out two tickets.

''Look, Evani-san, my best friend, gave me these. She should actually go with her elderly sister, but suddenly she had other plans, so she gave the tickets to me.'' Yuuka said excited.

I walked towards her and looked at the tickets.

''They're for the show of this weekend in the big concert hall in Tokyo.'' I said.

Yuuka nodded.

''Will Onii-chan come with me?'' She asked with puppy eyes.

I laughed.

''Of course I will.'' I replied.

''YAY! I'm going to see Flowerr!'' Yuuka squealed again.

''Come Yuuka, your pancakes are ready.'' I said to her.

''Yay, dinnertime!'' She shouted, while she ran to the kitchen and sat down on the table.

''Wash your hands first.'' I said to Yuuka.

''Hai. Gomen.'' She said, while she walked to the sink and washed her hands.

Then, she sat down on the table again. I laid a pancake on a plate and laid the plate in front of her.

''Itadakimasu.'' Yuuka said happily.

Then, she started to eat her pancake. I sat down in opposite of her and ate a pancake myself.

''Do you like it?'' I asked Yuuka.

''Hai. Onii-chan is the best cook in the whole world.'' She said.

I smiled. After we finished dinner, I did the dishes and putted Yuuka in bed.

''Sleep well and dream about Flowerr.'' I said to her.

''Hai, I will.'' She replied to me.

I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

''Good night.'' I said to her.

''Good night, Onii-chan.'' She replied.

Then, I turned of the lights and left her room.

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

''Onii-chan, I don't feel well. Can you please call Okuni-san to say that I won't come rehearsing this evening.'' I said to my brother.

He nodded and called my manager. I lied on the couch with a plaid over my legs and a cup of tea. I was really tired.

''Stupid health problems.'' I mumbled.

I took a nip of my tea and watched to the TV. I saw a commercial passing by about Flowerr and her concert this weekend. I sighted.

''Sometimes, I just wish I could confess to the whole world who I really am. But I can't…'' I said to myself.

Then, Onii-chan finished his phone call.

''It's fine.'' He said to me.

I smiled.

''Thanks.'' I said.

''Take your rest.'' My brother said to me.

I nodded, putted my tea on the table next to me and closed my eyes. I immediately felt asleep and dreamed about Goenji. My brother came to check on me and saw my smile in my sleep.

''Good night, little sis. I'll protect you.''

_**~ End of Chapter One ~**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**~ Chapter Two: Welcome to the soccer team! ~**_

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

''Good morning, Ayumi.'' My brother said to me, while I woke up on the couch.

I looked outside the window and saw that it already was very bright.

''Oh no, I'm too late for school!'' I shouted, while I jumped off the couch.

Then, I realized my hoarse voice.

''Oh no, my voice.'' I said soft.

I couldn't talk very loudly. My brother pushed me back.

''Don't worry. I already called your school and told them you're sick. You need your rest, Ayumi.'' My brother said to me.

I smiled at him.

''Arigato, Onii-chan.''

He handed me a cup of tea.

''Here, drink it.'' He said, while he smiled. ''Are you hungry?''

I nodded.

''Yeah, are you going to make breakfast?'' I asked.

My brother nodded.

''I fetched some croissants from the bakery around the corner of the street.'' He said.

''That sounds great.'' I replied with a smile.

My brother walked back to the kitchen, while I looked out of my window. _Goenji and the others are already at school. I wonder what they're doing._ I smiled by the thought of them, but my smile disappeared when I thought of the soccer practice.

''I promised to quit soccer for my little sister but I shot that ball…'' I whispered.

''But I'm sure she wanted you to continue soccer, Ayumi.'' I heard my brother's voice.

That means he heard my whisper.

''Onii-chan! I… just feel guilty about what I did.'' I said, while I looked to the ground.

''But you're really good, Ayumi. And our sister is always with us, so if you play soccer, she will too.'' My brother said to me.

I looked at him and smiled.

''You're right. I'll go to the soccer practice today.'' I said.

''Wow, take it easy. First, get some more sleep and then, take your medication. I don't want you to faint or anything.'' My brother said to me.

I nodded.

''Hai, that's okay.'' I said.

I went back lying on my couch and closed my eyes. Then, I fell asleep.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

I looked around in class and saw Ayumi's empty seat. _She's not at school today._ I sighted.

''Goenji-san, are you all right?'' Fuyuka asked me.

I nodded.

''Hai, I am.'' I replied.

Fuyuka smiled at me.

''Missing Ayumi?'' She asked me.

I turned red.

''N-No, why?'' I asked her.

''Well, you keep staring at her empty seat.'' Fuyuka said giggling.

I blushed.

''That's not it.'' I said.

Fuyuka smiled.

''All right, I'm sorry for being rude.'' She said.

I smiled back.

''No, it's okay.'' I replied.

Then, our teacher walked into class and started the lesson. During the lesson, I kept glaring at Ayumi's empty seat. _Where could she be?_

''Goenji-san, pay attention!'' My teacher said irritated to me.

I shocked and looked at him.

''H-Hai, Sensei. Gomenasai.'' I apologized.

He continued the lesson and I sighted. I saw Fuyuka's laughing eyes. She knew what I was doing. For the rest of the lesson, I tried to avoid her glare. When the school bell rang, I immediately stood up and left our class.

''Goenji, why are you walking so fast?'' Kidou asked me, while he ran beside me.

''Oh, I didn't notice I was being fast.'' I said.

Kidou smiled.

''Trying to avoid something?'' He asked me.

''Na-Nane yo?'' I said. ''There's nothing! Why is everybody acting like this to me today!''

Kidou looked a bit surprised.

''I'm sorry! Geez…'' He said.

I sighted.

''Sorry, I didn't mend it that way. It's just… Never mind.'' I said.

Then, we entered our next class. For the next couple of hours, everybody kept silent towards me and I enjoyed it. _Good, just leave me alone for a bit._

''Hey, Fuyuka. Do you also think there's something wrong with Goenji-san today?'' Haruna asked Fuyuka.

Fuyuka shrugged her shoulders.

''I think he's just in a bad mood today.'' She replied to Haruna.

Haruna sighted.

''That could be it.''

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

I yawned and opened my eyes.

''I'm awake.'' I said to my brother.

I saw him reading the new paper on the kitchen table.

''Good.'' My brother said to me with a smile.

He stood up from his table and fetched my medicine box.

''Let's see, you need two of these, one of those and this little pill.'' He said, while he took the pills out of the box.

He gave them to me and handed me a water bottle. I took my medication and swallowed it.

''Thanks.'' I said to my brother.

I stood up from my couch and immediately felt dizzy. I went sitting again.

''Everything all right?'' My brother asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, I just stood up too fast. Can happen to everybody.'' I said with a smile.

After I while, I carefully stood up again.

''Well, I think I'll take a shower, put on some fresh clothes and leave to the soccer practice.'' I said to my brother.

He nodded as I went upstairs. I took a shower and got dressed. I made sure I wore my favorite necklace. It was a thin, silver necklace with a heart pendant. I once got it from my little sister. I applied some mascara and lipgloss and went downstairs again.

''Onii-chan, I'm leaving!'' I shouted.

''Hai, be careful! If there's something, call me immediately!'' He shouted back.

''Hai!'' I replied.

I opened the door, stepped outside and made my way towards school.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

''Minna, soccer practice!'' Aki shouted, when the last school bell rang.

I stood up from my chair and left the classroom. Together with the others, I made my way to the soccer field. There, I went to the changing rooms and got dressed.

''Hey guys, coach Kudou said he had something important to announce. Maybe we should hurry up.'' Endou said.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied.

As soon as everybody got dressed, they went back to the soccer field and walked towards coach Kudou.

''Coach, you hade an important message?'' Kazemaru asked.

Coach Kudou nodded.

''Hai, I have some exciting news. There's a big tournament coming up and we're participating.'' He said.

''Sugoi!'' Tachimukai said.

''What kind of tournament is it?'' Someoka asked.

''It's the FFIUC.'' Coach Kudou said.

''FFIUC?'' Fudou asked.

''Football Frontier International Upper Class.'' Fuyuka explained. ''Only teenagers between the age of fourteen and eighteen are allowed to participate.''

''So, it's a serious competition.'' Kurimatsu said.

Coach Kudou nodded.

''Yeah, you can say that.'' He said.

He looked at everybody.

''But I have the key there's still one thing missing. The way you guys are now is definitely not strong enough. We wouldn't even make it through the first rounds.'' He said determined.

''How could you say something like that as a coach?'' Sakuma said annoyed.

''It's the truth.'' Kidou, the brilliant game maker, said to his friend. ''We sure miss something.''

''Or should we say, someone?'' Hiroto said, who understood Kidou and coach Kudou.

Coach Kudou nodded.

''Hiroto, I see you understand.''

The others definitely didn't understand it.

''What do you mean, coach?'' Endou asked.

''Yeah, tell us!'' Toramaru begged.

I just stayed silent and watched coach.

''We need a certain person who can lead the team to victory. Together with that person, our power increase and we'll be a stronger team.'' Coach Kudou said.

''WHO IS IT?'' Tsunami shouted impatient.

''It's Ayumi-san.'' Kidou said finally.

''EEEHHH?'' The whole team, except Kidou, Hiroto and coach Kudou shouted.

''Didn't you guys saw her Flower Shoot?'' Hiroto asked. ''Such immense power.''

Coach Kudou nodded.

''But, there's only one problem.'' He said.

''What?'' The team asked.

''Ayumi-san doesn't want to play soccer anymore.'' Fuyuka answered the question.

Everybody nodded.

''Yeah… that's true.'' Kabeyama said.

''Or maybe I will.'' Me and the team heard behind us.

We all turned around and saw the happy, but determined face of Ayumi.

''Ayumi-san? What are you doing here? I thought you were sick?'' Fuyuka asked confused.

''And what do you mean, you will?'' Haruna continued.

Ayumi smiled.

''I mean I'll play soccer in your team.'' She said.

''For real?'' Endou asked full of disbelieve.

Ayumi nodded.

''I'll help you guys as much as I can. But only if you want to.'' She said shy.

''Of course! We need you!'' Fubuki said enthusiastic.

Ayumi smiled and turned towards coach Kudou.

''I like to hear it from you.'' She said.

Coach Kudou rubbed his chin.

''It's true. We DO need you. But my question is: Are you able to get through a whole match? I did some background research and you have some serious, medical problems.'' He said to Ayumi.

Ayumi looked shocked.

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

_Oh no! He did some background search? Does he know about Flowerr?_

''Yeah, it's true that I have some medical problems. But I have medication and I want to help you guys out!'' I said determined.

Everybody looked at each other.

''Is it good for her health if we're taking her in the team?'' Kazemaru asked the coach.

Fuyuka stepped to the front.

''Give her a chance! Don't judge her on something you guys didn't even know before. You were so enthusiastic. Keep that spirit!'' She shouted.

Everybody was impressed of the talk of the normally shy girl.

''She's right.'' Tachimukai said.

''Let's give it a shot.'' Midorikawa said with a smile.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied.

I started to smile bright.

''Really? You guys let me play?'' I asked.

Everybody nodded.

''Arigato!'' She said happily, while she bowed.

I noticed Goenji. He stayed silent the entire time, since I entered the field. _Did I do something wrong?_ I wondered. When he noticed I looked at him, he turned his gaze away. It made me feel uncomfortable.

''All right, minna! Let's practice!'' Endou shouted, while he pulled his fist into the air.

Everybody did the same. Then, they ran up the field. Coach Kudou gave me a soccer outfit and I walked to the girls' changing room to change into my new stuff. My new football shoes shone still bright. I applied my shin guards and pulled my socks over them. Then, I looked into the mirror.

''There you are… A soccer players AND a superstar.'' I whispered.

I sighted.

''I just want to be Ayumi…''

Then, I left the dressing room and entered the field. I was inspired again by everybody's Hissatsu's. I knew I had my own, but still. It looked amazing.

''Ayumi-san, over here!'' Fubuki waved at me.

He stood steady with a soccer ball, ready to make me play. I walked towards him and joined the training. The next couple of ours, I jumped into the air, blocked balls, gave amazing shoots and fell on the ground.

''Minna, it's time to quit.'' Haruna shouted at the end of the training.

I let myself fall on the grass and gasped for air. I knew this was going to be tough for me, because of my health problems, but I didn't want to show anybody.

''Ayumi-san, great soccer practice!'' Hiroto said to me, while he gave me a thumbs up.

I smiled at him. I fetched a water bottle and returned to my dressing room. There, I threw some water in my face and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I felt dizzy.

''Come on, Ayumi. Stay strong.'' I said to myself.

_Should I call my brother?_

''No!'' I said determined to myself. ''You can handle it yourself.''

I smiled to my reflection and packed my stuff in my bag. Then, I left the dressing room and bumped into Goenji.

''Gomenasai!'' I said, while I looked at him.

_This is the second time I bump into him._

''It's okay.'' Goenji said to me.

I had the feeling he was keeping a distance from me. I decided not to bother him any further, so I walked besides him.

''Something wrong, Ayumi?'' He asked to me.

I turned around again and looked at him.

''No, why?'' I asked.

''Well, you were sick today and soccer practice was very hard. And coach told you had health problems, so…'' He said.

''I'm fine.'' I interrupted him.

He immediately closed his mouth.

''Okay…'' He said.

At that point, the dizziness increased. I laid my right hand against the wall to keep me steady. Goenji saw it.

''Ayumi, you're lying! You're not okay.'' He said.

''Just leave me!'' I shouted at him.

I shocked form my own expression. _Why am I acting so mean against him._ I turned around again and tried to walk away, but my body couldn't handle it any longer. I started to fall. Goenji saw it and quickly ran towards me. He catched me.

''Go-Goenji!'' I said with a blush.

''Shh..'' He shushed me.

I closed my mouth again. He let me sit on the ground, but didn't let his grip on me go.

''A-Arigato for catching me.'' I said to him with a huge blush on my cheeks.

He smiled at me.

''It's fine. Are you feeling okay again?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''H-Hai. I do.'' I replied.

He helped me up again, still not letting his grip on me go.

''All right, here you go.'' He said to me, when I stood on my feet again.

He smiled at me and removed his arms of me.

''I-I have to go.'' I mumbled and I quickly turned around and left the hallway of the dressing rooms.

I still felt the sensation in my body because of his warm embrace. I let my fingers slide over the place where his hands touched me.

''Goenji-san…'' I whispered. ''I think I love you…''

Then, I headed home with a smile.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

I couldn't move my feet, even after Ayumi left.

''What happened just there…'' I whispered.

I felt some sort of connection. A warm feeling between us two…

''Goenji-san, are you coming?'' I heard Endou's voice behind me.

''Hai, I'm coming!'' I replied, waking up from my thoughts.

I turned around and followed the other boys outside the hallway of the dressing rooms.

''What's wrong, Goenji-san? You're bit red.'' Toramaru asked me.

I shook my head.

''It's nothing. I guess it's still from the intense training.'' I said as excuse.

Luckily, Toramaru believed me.

''All right.'' He said to me.

I walked a few blocks with some guys who had to go to the same direction as me.

''Ayumi-san sure was great today, wasn't she?'' Tachimukai asked me, Toramaru and Fubuki.

Fubuki nodded.

''She's at rue trophy for the team.'' He said.

Toramaru and I nodded.

''And, she's pretty too.'' Fubuki said.

Everybody sighted.

''Fubuki…'' Me, Toramaru and Tachimukai said.

''What?'' He asked innocent.

Everybody laughed, except for me. I started to think about the thought of Ayumi belong to another boy. To be honest, I felt some sort of jealousy.

''Goenji-san, don't you have to go that way?'' Toramaru asked me, while he pointed to the right.

I realized I was so deep in my thoughts, that I automatically walked behind the others. I smiled.

''You're right. I see you guys tomorrow. Bye!'' I said, while I walked into the good direction.

Yuuka already opened the door when she saw me.

''Onii-chan! Welcome home!'' She said happily.

''Hi, Yuuka.'' I said to her, while I rubbed over her head.

''I've baked some cookies on school today.'' She said enthusiastic, while she showed me the cookies.

''That's really nice, Yuuka.'' I replied to her.

I prepared dinner, while Yuuka kept talking about her school day. To be honest, my thoughts went back to the soccer match and particularly, to the hallway of the dressing rooms.

''What happened back there…'' I mumbled.

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

''Onii-chan, I'm home again.'' I shouted, while I entered my house.

''Ayumi-san. Welcome back.'' My brother greeted me.

I walked into the living room and dropped my bag.

''How was soccer practice? Anything happened?'' He asked me.

I decided to keep the fainting part a secret for him.

''It was great. Everything went well. I feel okay now. The medication really works.'' I said to my brother with a smile.

He smiled back at me.

''That's great, Ayumi.'' He said.

I nodded.

''Are you hungry?'' My brother asked me.

''Yes, I really am. I worked hard today, so I build up a good appetite.'' I said to my brother.

He laughed and went to the kitchen, to prepare some food for me. I smelled tomato soup.

''Mmm… It smells delicious, Onii-chan.'' I said to my brother.

''That's good. You really need your strength.'' He replied to me.

After a while, he came walking towards me with a cup of soup.

''Here, enjoy.'' He said.

''Arigato, Onii-chan.'' I said.

I took the spoon.

''Itadakimasu.'' I said to him with a smile.

Then, I ate my soup.

''It tastes really good.'' I said to him.

''Thank you. I just made it today for you.'' My brother replied, while he ate some of his own soup too.

''Onii-chan, do you think I can play soccer again?'' I asked him.

He nodded.

''Sure. Was it nice today?''

I nodded in reply.

''Yes, it was really fun. I think I'm going to stay with this team for a little while.''

Then, my thoughts went to Goenji and me in the hall of the dressing rooms. _He sure is a special guy._

''Ayumi-san, are you there?'' My brother asked me, while he waved his hand in front of my sight.

''Ehh, yes.'' I replied.

''Daydreaming?'' He asked me with a smile.

I nodded.

''A lot has happened today.'' I said.

My brother looked a bit worried.

''Nothing bad, right?'' He asked me.

I shook my head.

''No no, of course not! It was a great day.'' I said.

My brother smiled again.

''Then it's fine.'' He said relieved.

I looked at my brother. He sure was overprotective. I really couldn't tell him I fainted today. When we finished our soup, I stood up and brought our cups to the kitchen.

''Did you eat enough?'' My brother asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, you're taking good care of me.'' I said with a smile.

My brother and I sat down own the couch again.

''I'm glad you're home.'' I said to him. ''I've really missed you.''

My brother smiled and pulled me in a hug. Then, out of nowhere, I started to cry. All the emotions of the past months came out. My sadness about our parents and our little sister, the soccer playing, the stress of my secret identity, my illness, always being scared for everything, just all of that. My brother rubbed my back.

''Hey hey, where does that sadness come from?'' He asked me concerned.

''It's just… everything that has happened to me the past months. I can't take it anymore. At least, I can't do it on my own anymore. I'm always feeling sad, lonely and scared when you're not around. You're the only thing I have left, Ryuu! Don't leave me!'' I shouted, while my voice was muted because I was lying against his chest.

''Ayumi…'' My brother said.

I couldn't stop crying.

''Don't let go… I don't want to be alone anymore. Please…'' I begged.

My brother's hug tightened and he whispered sweet things in my ear.

''Shh… it's gonna be fine. I'm not gonna leave you. I'm right here and I'll always be.'' My brother said to me.

''That's a lie.'' I said with a tearful voice. ''You're going to America in two months.''

''I can always stop that tour for you. You're WAY more important than that.'' He said soothing to me.

I smiled and cried on, because of his sweetness.

''I love you, Onii-chan.'' I said to him, while I tightened my grip against his chest.

He rubbed my head.

''And I love you too, Ayumi.'' My brother said to me.

Then, suddenly I felt a headache coming up and I felt dizzy again. Maybe because of all the emotions I was letting go. It took all the energy out of me.

''Onii-chan, I think I'm going to faint again.'' I said to him, while I tried to sit down steady.

''Oh no…'' He said a little bit panicked.

Then, I fainted. The last thing I felt were the hands of my brother who catched me. Then, everything went black again.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

I tugged Yuuka in bed.

''Be a good girl and go to sleep now, okay?'' I said to my little sister.

''Hai.'' She replied tired.

She yawned.

''You're looking exhausted. I bet it was a busy day for you.'' I said to my sister with a smile.

She nodded.

''Yeah… I'll be sleeping now. Good night, Onii-chan.'' Yuuka said to me.

''Good night, Yuuka. I'll wake over you.'' I replied.

Then, she closed her eyes and I turned off her light. I left her room and walked back towards the living room. I cleaned it up a bit and went to my own room. Then, suddenly, I saw something shimmer on top of my soccer bag. I walked towards it and gave it a better look. I saw a silver necklace with a heart pendant on it.

''That's Ayumi's.'' I said out loud.

I made sure it lied down on a safe place and then, I took a shower. Underneath the shower, I started to think about soccer practice again. _We need to practice hard. Otherwise we don't stand a change in the FFIUC. But I'm glad we're having Ayumi now in our team._ I sighted and tried to put my focus somewhere else. I caught myself way too much thinking about Ayumi and actually, I was growing tired of it.

''She's just a girl who's in the same class and soccer team as me. Nothing more.'' I said to myself.

_But why does my heart ignore that thought? _I shook my head and stepped out of the shower. I dried myself and brushed my teeth. Then, I went back to my room to put on my pajama. Then, suddenly, I heard a scream.

''Yuuka!'' I shouted, while I ran to her room.

I opened the door and ran to her bed. I saw her sitting straight, petrified.

''Is everything all right?'' I asked her.

''N-No.'' She said shocked.

Tears formed into her eyes.

''What happened?'' I asked her.

''A terrifying nightmare…'' She said.

''Do you wanna talk about it?'' I asked her.

She shook her head.

''I don't want you to know it. Maybe you'll dream about it too.'' Yuuka said.

I smiled.

''Don't worry. I can handle it.'' I said.

Yuuka sat down close to me and laid her head against my chest.

''There was this huge monster. And it tried to eat me. But not only me. Also all the members of Inazuma Japan. Then, I saw mommy and she tried to kill the monster, but the monster killed her instead. Then, I woke up.'' She explained to me.

She started to cry. I hold Yuuka in my arms and laid my chin protective on her head, so she could cry against my chest.

''Don't worry, it was just a dream. I'm here with you know. Nothing's wrong, everyone's still alive.'' I said soothing to her.

''No, mommy is still dead.'' Yuuka whispered. ''And daddy too.''

She sobbed.

''There's nothing we can do about that, Yuuka. We can't turn things like that around. But the best we can do is to care for each other, right?'' I said to Yuuka.

She nodded with a smile.

''That's true. Thanks, Onii-chan. I'm feeling a lot better know.'' Yuuka said.

I smiled.

''Then, go to sleep right now. You need it.'' I said to her.

''Hai.'' She replied, and she lay down again and closed her eyes.

''Good night, Onii-chan.'' She said.

''Good night, Yuuka.'' I replied.

Then, I turned off her light again. I went back to my own room and sat down at my bureau. I wasn't sleepy yet, since it was only a half past eight. I decided to read some soccer magazine's before I went to sleep. Between my magazine's, I saw a girls magazine from Yuuka.

''How the heck did that came here?'' I asked myself.

But then, I red something on the cover.

''Test: Are you in love?'' I red out loud.

I couldn't help it, but I was quite interested. I opened the magazine on the right page and red the first question.

''Question 1: How much do you think about that person? A: Once a week (1) B: Once a day (2) C: Almost every minute (3)'' I red out loud.

I marked C with a pen.

''Question 2: If you see this person, how do you feel? A: Getting shaky hands, getting quite nervous and getting a bit sweaty (3) B: I don't feel anything special. (1) C: I feel some sort of sensation, but not quite much. (2)'' I red out loud.

I marked answer C again.

''Question 3: Did you already imagine a possible date between you and that person? A: Yes, a lot of times (3) B: No, I didn't. (1) C: Yes, just once. (2) '' I red.

I marked B with my pen.

''Question 4: Do you look at another way at this person than at your friends? A: Yes, I notice things like cute smiles and a sweet personality. (3) B: No, I just look the same at that person as at my friends. (1) C: I little bit. (2) '' I red out loud again.

I marked A with a big circle.

''Question 5: Does this person fit in something you look for as a possible crush? A: Totally! (3) B: A little bit. (2) C: Totally not. (1) '' I red out loud.

I thought about for a while. Ayumi actually had anything I looked for in a girl. She's sweet, a bit shy, sportive, cares about others and she has a cute smile. I marked A with my pen, counted my scores and looked by the right column where my score fell in.

''12 – 15 points: You are definitely in love. You sure have some feelings for this person. Come on and give it a shot. It might work out.'' I red out loud.

I immediately gained a giant blush. _Me? In love with Ayumi? That couldn't be possible! Or… could it be?_ I shook my head.

''Weird test… Why did I even made it?'' I mumbled.

I couldn't believe I made a love test in a girls magazine. It was so not… me. But I had to admit, I did think about Ayumi a lot. _But I never imagined a date between us or stuff like that_. I immediately blushed again. _Or a kiss or something…_

''What am I thinking…'' I said to myself. ''I can better go to sleep and let it rest.''

I turned off my light and went into my bed. Then, I closed my eyes and dreamed about Ayumi and a date.

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

The next morning I woke up, I felt energetic.

''Let's do a lot of stuff today!'' I said happily to myself.

I jumped out of my bed and walked to my closet. There, I got dressed and applied my make-up. Then, I walked to my make-up desk to fetch my precious necklace.

''Where is it?'' I asked shocked, when I couldn't find it.

I started to panic. I kneeled on the ground and looked over the ground.

''No, I've lost it!'' I said panicky.

I could almost cry. That was the only thing I had left from my little sister. She gave it once to me. 'Keep it close to you.' She said. So I did.

''I HAVE to get it back!'' I shouted.

After a while of searching, I glared at the clock.

''Oh no, I'm gonna be late!'' I panicked.

I decided to search further once I came back from school. I ran downstairs and found my brother.

''Good morning!'' He said.

''Ohayo!'' I replied.

''What's wrong?'' My brother asked me, when he saw the concerned look on my face.

''I lost my precious necklace.'' I said almost in tears.

My brother immediately knew where I was talking about.

''That's awful..'' He said compassionate.

I nodded.

''I'm gonna look further for it right after school.'' I said.

My brother nodded.

''I'll look in the house for you. I'll call you when I found it.'' He said.

I smiled at him.

''That would be great.'' I replied.

Then, I ate my breakfast as fast as I could. I fetched my schoolbag and headed out for school.

''Goodbye!'' I shouted at my brother.

''Bye!'' He said back.

Then, I closed the door. The entire path to school, I kept looking around me so I could maybe saw something lying on the street. It wasn't successful. Depressed, I entered the school yard.

''Ohayo, Ayumi-san!'' My soccer friends greeted me.

''Ohayo…'' I mumbled back.

''Something wrong, Ayumi?'' Fuyuka asked me.

I explained the story about the necklace.

''Oh no! Should I help you looking for it?'' She asked me.

I shook my head.

''No, you don't. I'm fine.'' I replied.

I sighted.

''That necklace must be really precious to you.'' Haruna said.

I nodded.

''It was and I really want it back. It means everything to me.'' I said.

Then, Goenji entered the school yard.

''Ohayo, Goenji-san.'' Everybody said.

''Ohayo, minna-san.'' He replied.

He smiled when he noticed me. I smiled back at him.

''He's cute…'' I mumbled.

''Did you say something, Ayumi?'' Fuyuka asked me.

''N-No!'' I replied fast with a blush.

She kept looking a bit suspicious, but looked away after a while. I smiled. _Thank god, she didn't asked further._

''Ayumi-san.'' I heard Goenji saying my name.

''Nane?'' I asked him.

He walked towards me.

''Turn around.'' He said.

''W-Why?'' I asked him.

''Just do it.'' He said.

I turned around and I felt he hung something around my neck. I take a closer look.

''My necklace!'' I shouted out full of happiness.

I turned around again and looked into his smiling face.

''I found it yesterday on my bag. I think it fell of your neck.'' He said.

''Arigato!'' I said to him, while I bowed a little.

''It's fine. I wanted to call you about it, but I don't had your number, so I only could give it back to you right now.'' He explained.

I gave him a tight hug.

''Goenji, that's so sweet. I can't thank you enough!'' I said.

Goenji started to blush.

''Well, maybe you could give me your number, so I can call you when something like this happens again.'' He said a bit shy.

I started to blush.

''H-Hai.'' I said.

I fetched a piece of paper and I wrote my number down on it. Then, I gave it to him.

''Here you go.'' I said.

''Thanks.'' He replied.

Then, the school bell rang.

''Minna, let's go inside.'' Endou said.

We all followed him into the school building. I couldn't help it but I glared at Goenji a couple of times. _It's so sweet what he did._ Then, he noticed I was looking at him. I quickly turned my gaze away and stared at the ground with a blush. In my eye corners I could see him smile, which made me blush even more.

''All right, here's our class.'' Aki said.

''Ayumi-san, are you going to sit next to me again?'' Fuyuka asked me.

''Hai, of course!'' I replied.

Fuyuka and I started to become really good friends.

''Yay!'' She replied.

I giggled. We sat down on our spot and the teacher immediately started the lesson. During the lesson, I saw Goenji glare at me. I felt a bit insecure. _Am I looking weird or something?_ When I looked at his direction, he quickly pointed his eyes at something else. I laughed.

''What's so funny?'' Fuyuka asked.

''Oh, nothing special.'' I replied.

The next couple of hours, I couldn't wait till soccer practice started. I was excited to play again. I smiled bright when I heard the last school bell.

''Soccer practice!'' I said excited.

''Wow, you're sure are energetic today, Ayumi.'' Kazemaru said.

I smiled at him.

''Yes, I am.'' I replied.

We all walked together to the field, where we greeted coach Kudou. Then, we walked to our dressing rooms. I got dressed and walked back to the field. I felt a warm feeling going through me when I passed the spot where Goenji catched me in the hallway. I smiled. When I entered the field, I already saw some players warming up. I joined them and stretched my muscles.

''Need some help?'' I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw Goenji standing.

''H-Hai.'' I replied.

Goenji helped me to stretch my muscles and afterwards I helped him.

''So, is everybody warm?'' Coach Kudou asked.

We all nodded.

''Great, because we're going to train for the upcoming tournament.'' He said.

We all yelled.

''All right, I split you guys up in two teams and you're playing a soccer match against each other. Try to use everything I taught you guys. Afterwards, I will give everybody individual feedback. All right?'' He said.

''Hai!'' We all replied.

I was assigned in the red team. Goenji was assigned in the white team. _We're opponents._

''All right, minna. We're gonna show everything we got.'' Endou said, captain of the red team.

''Yeah!'' The red team replied.

I replied to the other side of the field where team white were standing together. _Good luck, Goenji._

''Minna, Ike!'' Endou shouted, when Haruna blew her whistle.

The match begun. I was put in the front as a forward. I saw Kazemaru running up with the ball. He tried to pass it towards me, but Goenji intercepted it.

''Thanks.'' He said grinning to Kazemaru.

''Damn.'' Kazemaru said growling.

''Don't worry. Just steal it back.'' I said to him.

My defenders already managed to steal the ball from Goenji.

''Kazemaru, try it again!'' Kabeyama shouted, while he kicked the ball towards Kazemaru.

''Hai!'' He said determined.

''Not today!'' Kidou said, who was on the white team.

He ran in front of Kazemaru.

''Dance of the Wind God!'' Kazemaru said, while he performed his Hissatsu technique.

He managed to pass Kidou. Then, he kicked the ball towards me.

''Come on, Ayumi-san!'' He said.

I received the ball on my chest. _Gosh, that hurts._ I let the ball fall in front of my feet and quickly headed up. I passed some players of the white team and shot the ball in Hiroto's direction.

''Do it!'' I shouted at him.

Hiroto nodded and jumped in the air.

''Ryuusei Blade!'' He shouted, while he performed his Hissatsu technique.

The ball whizzed in Tachimukai's goal.

''Goal!'' I shouted happily.

I walked towards Hiroto and gave him a high five with both hands.

''Great shot, Hiroto!'' Endou said.

''Nice pass from Ayumi too.'' Midorikawa said, despite of that he was from the white team.

''Arigato.'' Hiroto and I said.

Then, I felt that I slightly became dizzy. _Damn, I forgot to take my medicines._ I wouldn't want to faint again. Especially not in front of Goenji. _It would only make me look weak._ I faked a smile and tried not to think about it. When Haruna's whistle blew and Goenji kicked the ball, I immediately ran forward to attempt to steal it. I saw black dots forming in front of my sight, but I ignored it. I stole the ball and ran further forward.

''Nice, Ayumi-san!'' I heard Endou screaming towards me.

I smiled and went on.

''Hiroto!'' I shouted, while I passed the ball.

He took it and ran forward towards the goal. I followed him. At the last moment, he kicked the ball back to me. I jumped into the air.

''Flower Shoot!'' I shouted, while I performed my Hissatsu technique.

''Maou The Hand!'' Tachimukai shouted.

He couldn't stop it.

''Another goal for the red team!'' Kabeyama shouted happily.

I smiled happy. Then, the dizziness increased and I had to sit down for a while.

''Ayumi-san, are you all right?'' Hiroto asked concerned at me.

''Yeah, just gave a little bit too much. I'll be fine.'' I said, while I faked a smile.

I stood up again and tried to focus on the spot where I actually still COULD see something, because the black spots were bigger then before.

''Ayumi, can we continue?'' Tobitaka asked.

I nodded.

''Hai, go on!'' I said.

The game went on and I gave everything I had. I sighted relieved when Aki gave the sign that practice was over. I knew I was going to faint so I excused myself against the group and pretended I had to go to the toilet. I went to the dressing rooms and tried to reach the toilet, but in the hallway I already fainted.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

''I have to fetch something out of my bag. Be right back.'' I excused myself against the others.

I made my way towards the dressing rooms. When I entered the hallway, I noticed Ayumi on the ground. Her eyes were closed.

''Shit!'' I shouted.

I kneeled down next to her and grabbed her by her shoulders.

''Ayumi, Ayumi can you here me?'' I asked, while I shook her body.

Slightly, she opened her eyes.

''Mmm… what?'' She mumbled.

She tried to sit up straight.

''You fainted again.'' I explained.

''Go-Goenji?'' She shouted.

It looked like she just realized it was me. I smiled.

''Yes, it's me. Are you feeling all right?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I do now.'' She said.

I helped her standing up on her feet.

''Why are you here?'' She asked me.

''I needed to fetch something out of my bag.'' I said.

She smiled.

''Okay… I think I'll return to the field to hear what coach Kudou has to say.'' Ayumi said.

I nodded.

''Okay, I'll see you in a minute.''

I walked to my bag, fetched what I needed and returned to the field.

''Ah, Goenji, there you are.'' Coach Kudou said. ''I was very pleased by your performance today. Only you have to pass more towards the other players. You can't beat three defenders on your own.''

I nodded.

''Hai, I understand.'' I said.

''Ayumi. You were very great too. You pass very well and you have some great speed. Your Hissatsu technique is very strong. There's one point of criticism. Try to stay a bit closer to your teammates as they try to pass the ball to you. It reduces the chance that the ball gets stolen.'' Coach Kudou said to Ayumi.

Ayumi nodded.

''Hai, I'll work on it.'' She replied.

Coach Kudou gave a feedback to everyone. Then, he gave the sign that we could go changing.

''I'll see you guys tomorrow.'' He said.

''Hai.'' We replied.

I remembered tomorrow was Friday. That evening would be Flowerr's concert. I smiled. It was good to see Yuuka happy.

''I'll have to leave practice a bit sooner tomorrow then.'' I mumbled to myself.

I walked to the dressing rooms and glared one last time at Ayumi.

_Take good care of yourself._

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

I dressed to my normal clothes and left my dressing room. By walking to the exit, I had to walk past the boys dressing room. The door wasn't entirely closed and I could look a little bit inside the dressing room of the boys. My curiosity was too big. I looked inside and could only see Goenji standing. He took his shirt off. I immediately started to blush and every second I looked longer, it increased. He was really muscled.

''Sugoi…'' I whispered to myself.

Then, I realized what I was doing. I shook my head and quickly walked further towards the exit. My face was still red.

''Gosh, he looks hot.'' I said to myself.

The rest of my way home, I couldn't get Goenji's muscled upper body out of my head. _He's really muscled for just a sixteen year old boy._ I blushed again.

''Stop thinking about it!'' I forced myself.

I reached my house and went inside.

''Onii-chan, I'm home!'' I shouted.

''Welcome home, sis.'' My brother said to me.

I walked inside the living room.

''Gomen, I couldn't find your necklace.'' My brother said to me.

Then, he noticed the shiny thing around my neck.

''EEHH? You've got it back!'' He shouted.

I nodded.

''Goenji-san found it for me.'' I said to him.

''Goenji? Who's that?'' My brother asked suspicious.

''Oh, just some boy from my school and the soccer team.'' I said innocent.

My brother frowned.

''You sure?'' He asked me.

''Of course I'm sure. I don't lie to you!'' I said determined to him.

He smiled.

''Of course. I have to trust you. Well then, is there anything I can do for you?'' He asked me.

I shook my head.

''No, there isn't. I'm going to make my homework now.'' I said to my brother.

He nodded.

''Good luck.'' He said.

''Arigato.'' I replied.

I walked upstairs and went to my room. There, I fetched my books and started my homework. I sighted. I couldn't concentrate at all.

''Goenji… What is it that you do to me…'' I said to myself.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

I was sitting at my desk, trying to make my homework but I couldn't concentrate. I thought about Ayumi. _She sure faints a lot. But she had health issues, right?_ I sighted. _I wish I could help her, but the only thing I can do is catch her every time she faints._ I smiled. It already happened two times that I did that. I felt a warm sensation going through my body, while I thought about the moments I had to held her into a tight hug.

''Ayumi… Am I in love or something? What is this feeling?'' I whispered to myself.

_**~ End of Chapter Two ~**_


	3. Chapter Three

(Hi, minna-san. I red my last chapter and I noticed some big, weird grammatical mistakes. Gomen, gomen, gomen! I'll try to write a little better! xoxo)

_**~ Chapter Three: The Hospitalization ~**_

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

''Good morning, sunshine.'' My brother said to me, while he entered my room.

He opened the curtains of my bedroom and light fell over my face.

''Na-Nane Yo?'' I said sleepy.

''Time to get up, or you'll be late for school.'' My brother said to me.

I stepped sulking out of my bed.

''Don't e so grumpy. Tonight you have your big concert.'' My brother said excited to me.

I smiled.

''Yeah, that's true.'' I said.

''Are you excited?'' Ryuu asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, I am. I heard the concert hall was sold out of tickets. And they have room for 5000 people!'' I said a bit nervous.

My brother smiled.

''Don't worry. It'll be fine.'' He said.

I nodded.

''Well, go away now. I want to get dressed.'' I said laughing.

My brother laughed.

''All right, all right. I'll see you with breakfast.'' He said, while he left my room.

I opened my closet and got dressed. I applied my make-up and hung my precious necklace around my neck.

''I'm ready for another day!'' I said happily to my reflection in the mirror.

I fetched my schoolbag and soccer bag and went downstairs. I joined my brother at the table and ate my breakfast.

''Don't give too much on soccer practice today, okay. You need to spare energy for tonight. Actually, I ask you not to go at all. You need to be on time.'' He said.

I sighted.

''You're right. I'll cancel it and immediately come home after school.'' I said.

I didn't like the idea. I loved soccer and my friends. But I had to. _If I want to be a superstar, these are the sacrifices._

''Don't you have to hurry?'' My brother said to me.

I looked at the clock.

''Oh no, if I don't leave now, I'll be too late!'' I shouted.

I stood up, took my bags and ran outside.

''Bye!'' I shouted.

''Bye.'' My brother replied.

Then, the front door closed.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

When I entered the school yard, everybody was already there.

''Ohayo, Goenji-san.'' Everybody said.

I greeted them back.

''Did you guys hear about Flowerr's big concert tonight?'' Haruna asked.

I nodded.

''Yeah, me and Yuuka are going.'' I said.

Aki, Haruna and Fuyuka stared speechless at me.

''YOU are going?'' They asked full of disbelieve.

''Yeah, Yuuka got the tickets of her best friend. And I'm not letting her go alone, so I'll come with her.'' I explained.

''I can babysit too!'' Fuyuka said.

I laughed.

''No, guys. I want to protect Yuuka on my own.'' I said.

''Awwhh…'' The girls said disappointed.

Then, Ayumi entered the school yard.

''Hi, I'm late. I know it, gomen.'' She said a bit exhausted.

''It's okay! We're just talking about the concert of Flowerr tonight.'' Aki replied to her.

''Are you going, Ayumi?'' Fuyuka asked Ayumi.

She shook her head.

''No, the tickets were already sold out when I tried to buy them.'' She said.

''Same problem here.'' Aki said.

The girls talked further about Flowerr and the guys started about soccer practice.

''Ow yeah, I leave a little bit earlier because of the concert.'' I told the guys.

''We understand.'' Tachimukai said.

''But we have to think of some new tactics or something before the first match starts.'' Endou mentioned.

The others nodded. The rest of the day, everybody was busy during classes to think of some new tactics. Some people wrote something down on a piece of paper, other couldn't think of anything. When the last ball rang, everybody gathered in the hallway of the school.

''Did somebody came up with something?'' Kazemaru asked.

Some people nodded, others shook their head.

''People who nodded, what do you guys have?'' Endou asked.

The players gave their papers to Endou. He put them safe away in a map.

''I'll look at them later. Let's head to the soccer field now.'' He said.

The others nodded.

''Hai!''

When they reached the soccer field, they greeted coach Kudou. Then, they went to the changing rooms as usual everyday.

''Minna, I can't practice today.'' Ayumi said to the team.

''Why not?'' They asked her a bit surprised.

''Because…'' She mumbled.

I tried to look into her eyes to see if she was coming up with a lie.

''Because it's my period of the month and I have a huge stomach ache. I'm sorry guys.'' She excused herself in front of the team.

Some of the guys didn't now how to react. This was a typical 'girl thing'.

''Ehmm… We understand.'' Endou said a bit red.

Fuyuka started to laugh.

''Well, I hope your stomach ache will be over soon.'' I said to Ayumi, before she left.

She smiled at me.

''Arigato.'' She said.

I gave her my cute smile, on which I practiced hard. _Just to impress her. _Ayumi started to blush.

''Well, see you tomorrow!'' She said.

''Hai, see you tomorrow.'' I replied to her.

I watched her leave.

''Goenji, you big flirt!'' Midorikawa said to me.

''Don't pretend we didn't saw that handsome smile of you against Ayumi-san.'' Hiroto said with a grin.

''What are you guys talking about? I was just being nice.'' I said innocent to them.

''Yeah yeah, of course. Believe what you want, Goenji.'' Midorikawa said grinning.

I sighted.

''You guys are unbelievable…''

Then, we started soccer practice.

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

''Onii-chan! I'm home!'' I shouted, while I entered my house.

I heard no response. I walked into the living room and noticed my brother sleeping on the couch. I smiled. He looked really cute. I didn't want to wake him up, but I had to. Otherwise, I wouldn't reach the concert hall.

''Onii-chan.'' I whispered, close to his voice.

''Mmm…?'' He mumbled in his sleep.

I pushed him a bit.

''Onii-chan, wake up.'' I said.

He slowly opened his eyes.

''Ayumi-san?'' He asked.

I nodded.

''Yes. Come on, or we'll be late!'' I said.

''Late for what?'' My brother asked sleepy.

''For the concert, you silly.'' I said.

My brothers eyes widened.

''Shit, of course! We better get going!'' He shouted.

He grabbed his jack and putted some stuff in a bag.

''Do you have your medicines in your bag?'' He asked me.

I held up the medicine box.

''Yep.'' I said.

He sighted relieved.

''All right, then we have everything. Come on, let's go.'' He said.

We walked outside to his car, stepped inside and drove away.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

I glared at my watch.

''Minna, I have to go.'' I said to my teammates.

They smiled at me.

''Enjoy the concert!'' The girls said to me.

''Arigato, I will.'' I replied to them.

''See you tomorrow, Goenji. It's Saturday then, so we'll practice at ten o' clock in the morning.'' Endou announced.

I nodded.

''Hai, I understand. Well, bye!'' I shouted.

I walked to the dressing rooms, changed to my normal clothes and headed home.

''Onii-chan, you're home.'' Yuuka said excited, while she opened the front door.

I smiled.

''Are you excited?'' I asked.

She nodded.

''I'm so hyper of excitement!'' She squealed.

I laughed.

''Well, I'm going to take a shower. Do you dress up in something nice? You don't want to go in your school uniform, do you?'' I asked Yuuka.

She nodded.

''Hai, I'll see you in a few minutes!''

Then, she ran upstairs to her room. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. When I stepped out, I glared at my face in the mirror. My platinum blond spikes were all wet and laid in strings over my face. My reflection glared with big, onyx eyes at me. I dried up and wrapped the towel around me. Then, I walked to my room and opened my closet.

''Hmm… What should I wear?'' I asked myself.

I decided to keep it basic, so I pulled out my black blouse, my favorite jeans and my white sneakers with black accents. My hair dried up in my old but gold spikes and I putted on some deodorant. I looked into the mirror to watch the result.

''Not bad…'' I mumbled.

Then, I walked downstairs again. Yuuka was already sitting on the kitchen table. She wore a pink T-shirt with 'Flowerr' in white letters on it. Beneath it, she wore a white skirt and white ballerina's. She let her hair stay in her two brown braids. Her big eyes glared surprised at me.

''Onii-chan, you look… hot.'' She giggled.

I blushed a bit.

''Na-Nane yo?''

She giggled harder. I decided to prepare dinner. It was a pizza for us two. When we finished it, we stood up and walked towards my scooter.

''Hang on tight, okay?'' I ordered Yuuka strict.

''Hai.'' She said.

We both putted on our helmets and climb on my black scooter.

''Well, there we go.'' I said with a smile.

''WHIEEEEEEEEEEE.'' Yuuka said excited, when we drove away.

I felt her tiny arms clung on my middle. I smiled. _There we go._

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

I sat down in my dressing room and waited for Jean-Paul to do my hair and make-up. I already wore my outfit: A white, shiny T-shirt with a black skirt with glitters. I also wore a black panty and white pumps.

''Jean-Paul, is it crowded already?'' I asked my hair- and make-up artist.

''Yeah, it is.'' He said excited.

He applied my wig on my head and brushed it. Then, he made it shine with hairspray. Then, he make-upped me with foundation, eyeliner, mascara, lipgloss and blush.

''You look stunning!'' Jean-Paul said excited to me.

I looked into the mirror and saw that I was perfectly transformed into Flowerr. No piece of Ayumi left.

''Don't forget your contacts.'' Jean-Paul said.

I putted in my brown contacts.

''Done.'' I said with a smile.

''You look beautiful, sis.'' My brother said to me.

I could hear a little worry in his voice.

''Something wrong, Onii-chan?'' I asked him.

''No, no…'' He mumbled.

Then, my manager walked inside.

''Ayumi, you've got five minutes left.'' He said excited.

''All right, thanks.'' I replied to him.

''Do you need anything?'' My brother asked me.

''No, no. I just only need to go to the bathroom now.'' I said.

I stood up and went to the bathroom. Then, I looked into the mirror.

''Shine like a superstar, Ayumi.'' I said to myself.

Then, I walked into my dressing room.

''All right, it's time for you to get up.'' My manager said.

A production staff member handed me my microphone. I took it and sighted deep.

''Here I go.'' I said.

Then, a red light started to light up.

''That's your sign. Come on!'' My manager said to me.

''Good luck, sis.'' My brother said to me.

''Thanks, both of you.'' I replied.

Then, I climbed the stairs that would lead me to the main stage. _Only four steps, three, two, one…_ I felt silent when I entered the stage. It was HUGE.

''Flowerr!'' Everybody yelled.

I was speechless by the look of the concert hall. It was totally filled and there were fans everywhere who screamed my name.

''Minna, thanks for coming! Welcome to my concert!'' I shouted into my microphone.

The audience became even more wild.

''Let's start with the first song! Flowerr band, hit it!'' I shouted.

My band played the intro of my first song of that evening. I counted the beats before I had to sing my first note. It was of my new number I just wrote.

''_I just met you a few days ago,_

_but I know I don't want to let go._

_Of your tight grip around me,_

_but I wonder if you see._

_That I'm a different person too,_

_but she is also loving you._

_And I want you to feel,_

_that my emotions are pure and real._

_When I think about your onyx eyes,_

_the one on which my world relies,_

_I want your warm embrace,_

_and look all day to your sweet face._

_Baby, come on, please notice me,_

'_cause without you, I don't feel free._

_I want your caring glare,_

_I see it everywhere,_

_So why don't you see… You belong to me.''_

Everybody started to clap.

''Minna, that was my newest song. It will come on my next album.'' I said happily.

I smiled. I wrote the song about Goenji. I still wasn't sure if I was in love or not. _But I just know him a couple of days._ I smiled.

''Let's continue with the next song: Secret identity!'' I shouted into my microphone.

I sang the song, and after that one a couple of others too. I had an amazing time and the fans were really nice.

''Minna, I love you all!'' I shouted through my microphone. ''You're an amazing audience!''

The fans were screaming their lungs out.

''Flowerr, Flowerr, Flowerr! YEAH!'' They all screamed.

I blushed.

''Thanks, minna!'' I shouted

I sung my last two songs of the evening and then I said goodbye.

''Minna, that's it for tonight. I hope you had a great time. At least, I did!'' I said happily.

''Encore, encore, encore!'' The public shouted.

''Minna, gomen. But that's all I have. If you want to hear more, visit my other concerts who start in about two months. Then I have new songs for you!'' I shouted.

The public yelled, screamed and clapped.

''Minna, goodbye! You were a lovely audience. See you soon!''

Then, I walked off the stage. My brother already waited for me.

''Amazing performance, sis. I'm proud of you. Your voice is amazing!'' He said to me with a smile.

''Arigato, Onii-chan.'' I replied.

I took my medicines, because I felt a little dizzy.

''Are you okay?'' My brother asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, just a little bit dizzy, as always. The medicines should work soon.'' I replied.

I fetched my water bottle and drunk some water.

''I think I'm going to the restroom once more.'' I said to my manager and my brother.

They nodded. I walked through the corridors and turned around the corner. I bumped into a little girl.

''Gomen.'' She said, while she immediately bowed.

Then, she looked at me and realized I was Flowerr.

''Flowerr?'' She asked full of disbelieve.

I saw tears running down her cheeks. She was already crying for a while.

''What's your name and what's wrong?'' I asked the little girl.

''My-My name is Yuuka and I lost my brother.'' She said sobbing.

I gave her a hug.

''Don't worry, I'll help you find him.'' I said to her.

''Re-Really?'' Yuuka asked surprised.

I nodded.

''Yes, of course. Let's go look for him.'' I said.

I led her to one of the guards who stood near the exit.

''Can you describe your brother to him? I'll go to the restroom in the mean time.'' I said to the little girl.

Yuuka nodded.

''Hai.'' She replied.

I went to the restroom and washed my hands. I looked into the mirror and smiled. _Doing a good thing for my fans always makes me feel good._ I walked back to the little girl, who was standing alone now.

''The guard went searching for him by the exit.'' She explained.

I nodded.

''I take care of you instead.'' I said to her with a smile.

''You're so sweet, Flowerr.'' Yuuka said.

I saw that she stopped crying and a smile appeared on her face. I rubbed her head.

''So, did you enjoy my concert?'' I asked her.

She nodded.

''Hai, you were amazing. I especially liked your first song. Are you in love, Flowerr?'' Yuuka asked me with a blush.

I smiled.

''Sort of, I guess. I'm actually not sure.'' I said.

Yuuka smiled.

''I think I'm in love.'' She said.

I smiled at her.

''Really? Who's the lucky guy?'' I asked her.

''The drummer of your band.'' Yuuka shouted.

I started too laugh.

''Isn't he a bit too old for you?'' I asked her.

''That's ok. Is it's true love, age doesn't matter.'' She said.

I laughed again.

''Such clever words for a young girl like you.'' I said to her.

Yuuka gave me a bright smile. Then, suddenly, I heard a voice.

''Yuuka?''

I saw the little girl turn around.

''Onii-chan?'' She asked surprised.

I saw a boy approaching. _That voice…_ It almost sounded like…

''Yuuka!'' The boy said.

''Onii-chan!'' Yuuka squealed.

She ran into his arms and the boy lifted her up. He looked at me and smiled.

''Arigato for bringing my sister back.'' He said to me.

I couldn't move anymore. I was speechless. My eyes widened. That boy was none other then Goenji.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

I looked a bit insecure. Flowerr was staring at me with big, shocked eyes.

''Are you okay?'' I asked her.

She nodded.

''H-Hai. It's… you.'' She said to me.

I nodded and smiled.

''It's funny we meet again.'' I said to her.

She nodded.

''Re-Really funny…''

Then, she looked at Yuuka.

''She's your sister?'' She asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, she's a gigantic fan of you.'' I explained to her.

Yuuka nodded in agreement.

''I love you, Flowerr.'' She said.

Flowerr laughed at her.

''I'll have an autograph for you.'' She said to Yuuka.

First, she took a picture with Yuuka and then, she fetched a picture of herself and signed it.

''For Yuuka, lots of love. xoxo Flowerr.'' She said out loud, while she wrote the words down.

Then, she handed the picture towards Yuuka.

''Here you go, sweetie.'' She said with a smile.

''A-Arigato!'' Yuuka said excited, while she took the picture with an unbelievable glare.

''How can I thank you?'' I asked Flowerr.

''I-I don't know. You really don't have to.'' She replied to me.

I smiled.

''Well, anyway. Thanks for taking care of my sister. I'll see you again on TV or something.'' I said to her.

She nodded.

''H-Hai. Bye.'' She said to me.

Then, she looked at Yuuka.

''Bye, Yuuka. Take care!'' She said to her.

''You too!'' Yuuka replied.

Flowerr smiled. Then, Yuuka and I left the concert hall.

''That. Was. So. AWESOME!'' Yuuka squealed.

I smiled at her. Then, I looked a little bit strict at her.

''Yuuka, you always have to keep me in sight. I was scared as hell when I lost you.'' I said to her.

Yuuka looked guilty to the ground.

''Gomenasai, Onii-chan. I make sure it'll never happen again.'' She said to me.

I smiled at her and pulled her into a tight hug.

''I'm glad you're all right. Well, let's go home now. It's already late.'' I said to her.

We walked towards my scooter, putted our helmets on and headed home.

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

I sighted deep when I sat down in my dressing room again.

''From everybody I know, it had to be him…'' I said to myself.

Then, someone knocked at my door.

''Can I come in?'' I heard my brothers voice.

''Hai, come further.'' I said to him.

He entered my dressing room and sat down next to me.

''Why are you all red?'' He asked me.

''Uhhmm… I guess it's the heat.'' I said to my brother. ''Probably still from my performance.''

He smiled.

''Do you slow down now for a bit. I don't want you to get sick or faint or anything like that.'' He said caring to me.

I smiled.

''Otherwise, you're here to protect me, right?'' I asked him.

He smiled.

''Of course, but it's better if nothing happens, right?'' He said to me with a smile.

I nodded.

''Of course. Well, let's go home now. I'm tired.'' I said to him.

I stood up and immediately felt it was wrong. I started to panic.

''Onii-chan, this isn't going right!'' I said in panic.

''Ayumi, what is it?'' He asked me concerned.

My vision blurred. Black spots appeared. Only a lot faster then normal. I felt a giant headache and I knew this was bad. Worse than when I normally faint.

''Onii-chan, please help me.'' I whispered.

Then, everything turned black. When I woke up again, I noticed I was lying in a hospital bed. I squeezed my eyes a bit against the bright lights in the room. I tried to say something, but I couldn't speak a word. I felt like I had to faint again and my eye lids were getting heavier and heavier. I closed them again. A few moment later, I opened them again. I saw a boy with black hair sitting down my bed.

''Na-Nane?'' I whispered.

''Ayumi?'' I heard him say.

_Who's Ayumi? Am I Ayumi?_

''Ayumi?'' I asked confused.

''Ayumi, that's your name.'' The boy said to me.

I heard tears in his voice.

''Are you okay?'' I whispered.

''I am. How about you?'' He asked me.

''I don't know…'' I whispered.

My eye lids were getting heavier, but I fought to keep my eyes open.

''Who are you?'' I mumbled to the boy.

''I'm your brother. Don't you remember?'' He said to me.

_Do I have a brother? _Then, everything came back to me and everything started to make sense.

''Ryuu-chan.'' I mumbled.

My brother cried.

''Yes! Really good!'' He said to me.

''Onii-chan, what am I doing here?'' I asked in panic.

I felt tears streaming down my face.

''You're in the hospital. You felt unconscious.'' He said to me.

''For how long?'' I asked him.

''Half a day…'' He replied with a sad undertone.

''Half a day?'' I shouted out.

He nodded.

''I was so scared you would get back into your coma and…'' His voice broke and he looked away from me.

I tried to search for his hand with my own. I grabbed it and hold it tight.

''Don't worry, Onii-chan. I'm fine.'' I whispered to him.

I still hadn't opened my eyes fully. Still, I could see him a bit. He looked at me again.

''Ayumi-chan…'' He whispered.

He grabbed both my hands, laid them against his forehead and started to cry.

''Ryuu-chan, don't cry.'' I said crying myself.

''I'm so glad you're awake now.'' He said to me.

I looked out of the window. Daylight fell on my face. _That sure was half a day._

''Onii-chan, I love you.'' I whispered.

''I love you too.'' He said back to me.

Then, I heard someone knocking on the door.

''Ayumi?'' I recognized the voice of my manager.

''Come in.'' I said.

My manager walked into the room, followed by Jean-Paul.

''How are you feeling?'' They asked me.

''Fine now, I guess…'' I said to them.

I looked at my hair. It was normally brown again. _They must have removed my make-up as well._

''Did you guys bring me here as Ayumi or as Flowerr?'' I asked my manager.

''As Ayumi. We said that we went out for Flowerr's concert and that you just fainted on the spot and didn't woke up anymore.'' My manager explained.

I nodded.

''Good to know…'' I mumbled.

My eye lids were getting heavier again. I closed them and went to sleep.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

''EEEHHH? Ayumi is hospitalized?'' I shouted full of disbelieve.

Fuyuka nodded.

''Daddy told me. He heard it from the headmistress.'' She explained.

I sighted.

''What happened?'' I asked Fuyuka.

''She became unconscious.'' Fuyuka said.

''Shit…'' I mumbled.

''This really sucks. We needed her for the soccer team.'' Fudou said.

''Can you think about something else then the football team right now? She's freaking damn in the hospital!'' I fell out on him.

Fudou looked shocked, just like anybody else.

''Geez… Goenji. Calm down.'' Kidou said.

''I can't.'' I said, while I bald my fists.

''This accident must remind you a lot of Yuuka's, doesn't it?'' Haruna asked carefully.

I nodded.

''Yeah…'' I replied to her.

''Don't worry. She'll be fine. I believe in it.'' Aki said.

But still, there was sadness in her voice.

''Let's head to soccer practice. Coach Kudou might be waiting for us.'' Tsunami said.

Everybody nodded and went towards the soccer field. During practice, I couldn't concentrate at all. I missed all my shots and all balls got easily stolen from me.

''Damn…'' I mumbled, when Kidou stole the ball for the third time from me.

''Goenji, come over here.'' Coach Kudou said to me.

I walked to the sidelines.

''Bench.'' He said strict.

''No, I can still play. It's just that…''

''BENCH.'' Coach Kudou said louder.

I knew I couldn't bring anything against it. I sat down next to Fuyuka and growled. Fuyuka looked concerned at me.

''Don't worry. I know where you are with your thoughts. She's gonna be fine, really.'' Fuyuka tried to cheer me up, but it didn't help.

''Baka…'' I mumbled, referring to Ayumi. ''Why do you have to worry me so much?''

When Coach Kudou told that soccer practice was over, I immediately got changed into my normal clothes and fetched my cell phone. I dialed Yuuka's number.

''Hello, this is Yuuka.'' I heard Yuuka's sweet voice through the phone.

''Yuuka, it's me: Goenji. I'm coming home a little later today. I have somewhere to go. There is tomato soup in the kitchen. You can warm that up and eat it as dinner, okay?'' I said to her.

''Hai.'' She replied, a little less excited.

''Don't worry. I'll be home soon. But this has to be done first.'' I said to her.

''Hai, I understand. I'll see you later, Onii-chan.'' She said to me.

''Okay, bye!'' I finished the call.

Then, I putted it back again, stepped on my scooter and drove towards the hospital. There, I locked my scooter and went inside. I walked towards the reception.

''Good evening, can I help you?'' A woman with red hair ask friendly to me.

''Uhmm, yeah. I'm looking for Sayura Ayumi's room.'' I said to the woman.

She looked in her computer.

''Sayura Ayumi… Here she is. Room number 214.'' She said to me.

I smiled.

''Arigato.''

Then, I walked through the corridors, until I found room 214. I stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No response. I carefully opened the door and walked inside. I saw Ayumi in her hospital bed with her eyes closed.

''Probably sleeping.'' I mumbled.

I sat down on the chair next to her and watched her sleep. It made a little smile on my face appear.

''She's even cute when she sleeps.'' I whispered.

That whisper woke her up. She slightly opened her eyes.

''Go-Goenji-san?'' She whispered.

Then, a shocked expression filled her face. I smiled.

''Don't be scared.'' I said to her.

She gave me a smile.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked me.

I smiled.

''Isn't it obvious. I'm here to visit you of course!'' I said to her.

I saw a blush appear on her cheeks.

''Really?'' She asked unbelievable.

I nodded.

''Yes, of course. How are you feeling?'' I asked her.

She smiled at me.

''A lot better then before.'' She said.

Then, she coughed.

''Are you all right?'' I asked concerned.

She nodded.

''Yeah, it was just a cough.''

I looked into her eyes.

''We missed you at soccer practice today.'' I said to her.

Ayumi looked a little bit guilty.

''Gomen for making a big fuss about this all. I just want to leave the hospital right now, so I can be with you guys.'' She said to me.

I shook my head.

''I don't think that's smart. You need to rest.'' I said to her.

''But…'' She said, while she tried to sit down straight.

I pushed her back.

''Shhhtt…'' I shushed her.

I laid my index finger against her lips. She immediately felt silent and her blush increased. She stared at me with her big, blue eyes.

''Listen to what I say.'' I said to her. ''Take your rest, fully recover and then come back to show us all the power you've got.''

She nodded.

''All right.'' She said.

I moved my index finger and laid my hand against her cheek. She was still looking red, but she didn't removed her glare from me.

''Goenji-san…'' She whispered, while she laid her own hand against mine on her cheek.

Her fingers felt soft.

''Get better soon, okay? I'll be thinking about you.'' I said to her.

She nodded.

''Hai. Thanks for our visit.'' She whispered.

I smiled at her.

''I really enjoyed it. Well, I guess I better get going. Otherwise, my little sister gets upset.'' I told her.

She smiled.

''Say hi to her from me.'' She said to me.

I nodded.

''I'll do. Well, I'll see you soon! Bye!''

''Bye!'' Ayumi replied.

Then, I left her hospital room. I sighted at the corridor.

''Wow, what was this warm feeling?'' I mumbled.

I looked at my hand who laid on her cheek.

''You sure are special, Ayumi…''

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

''Goenji-san…'' I said into the void, when he left my room.

I knew that my cheeks were colored pink.

''Why did he visit me all of sudden?'' I asked myself.

_Maybe because he likes you?_ A voice in my head said. I turned more red.

''No, that couldn't be it.'' I said blushing. ''He must have another reason.''

_Or he just feels sorry for you._ The voice in my head said. I sighted.

''That could be it, too.''

Then, someone knocked on my door.

''Sis, can I come in?'' I recognized my brother voice.

''Yeah, sure. Come in.'' I said.

The door opened and my brother stepped inside.

''I have dinner for you.'' He said with a smile.

''Really? What is it?'' I asked curious.

''Some lasagna.'' My brother replied.

I started to smile.

''I love lasagna.'' I said excited.

My brother putted a plate in front of me and gave me a fork.

''Enjoy your meal.'' He said.

''Hai, arigato. Itadakimasu!''

Then, I attacked my meal. I felt really hungry.

''Wow, slow down, sis! I won't walk away.'' My brother said laughing.

''I didn't eat half a day. I'm hungry.'' I said to my brother.

He laughed and nodded.

''I understand.'' He said.

The entire time, he stayed with me. Then, the visit period was over.

''I'll be back tomorrow morning, okay?'' My brother said to me.

I nodded.

''Hai…'' I replied a bit sad.

My brother stroked my forehead with his thumb, while he laid his hand on my head.

''Don't worry, Ayumi. I know you find it difficult, but there's no other way.'' He said.

I nodded.

''I know…'' I said.

He smiled at me and stood up.

''Take your rest and be fit tomorrow. Maybe the hospital decides to let you go home.'' My brother said.

''Hai.'' I replied to him.

He smiled at me.

''Good girl.''

I laughed.

''Well, see you tomorrow!'' I said to him.

''Good night already!'' My brother replied.

He waved and left my room. When the door closed, I felt a huge loneliness coming up in my body.

''Now I'm all alone again…'' I whispered.

I pulled up my knees under my chin.

''I'm scared…'' I said to myself.

When it was about time to sleep, I didn't dare to turn off the lights.

''Onii-chan, Goenji-san… Don't leave me…''

_Goenji's P.O.V._

When I arrived at my home, Yuuka opened the door for me.

''Onii-chan. There you are. I became a little worried.'' She said to me.

''Gomen. But I'm home now.'' I said to her with a smile.

She smiled back.

''Come on in! Did you had dinner already?'' She asked me.

I shook my head.

''No, I didn't.'' I replied.

''There's still some tomato soup left.'' Yuuka said.

''Really?'' I asked happy.

She nodded.

''Yes! I left something for you in case you didn't had dinner.'' She said.

''Clever girl!'' I said to my little sister.

Yuuka blushed.

''Well, shall I cook it for you? You must be tired. Sit on the couch and wait!'' Yuuka commanded me with excitement in her voice.

I smiled and sat down on the couch.

''Okay, if that's what you want to.'' I said.

I turned on the TV and watched a soccer match.

''Is everything going well?'' I asked, when I heard loud noises come from the kitchen.

''Hai, hai!'' Yuuka replied.

I laughed. After I while, she called me.

''Onii-chan, it's ready.'' She said.

I walked to the kitchen table and saw my cup of soup and a spoon laying on the table.

''Arigato, sweet sis.'' I said to Yuuka.

Yuuka smiled.

''Well, quick. Eat it, before it gets cold.'' She said to me.

I smiled and sat down on the kitchen table. I ate my soup, while I was listening to Yuuka's stories about what she all did today. When I finished my soup, I went doing the dished and brought Yuuka to her bed. I tugged her in.

''Sleep well.'' I said to her.

''Wait!'' Yuuka shouted, when I was about to leave her room.

I turned around.

''Something wrong?'' I asked.

She shook her head.

''No, but I have a question.'' Yuuka said.

I went sitting next her bed again.

''All right, what is it?'' I asked her.

''Where were you today?'' Yuuka asked me.

I smiled.

''I visited someone in the hospital.'' I explained.

Yuuka smiled.

''Who was it? Do I know him or her?'' She asked me.

''Probably not, but I visited Sayura Ayumi.'' I said to Yuuka.

Yuuka grinned.

''What?'' I asked her.

''You visited a girl.'' She said.

I shrugged my shoulders.

''So?''

''Onii-chan is in love!'' Yuuka squealed.

''Na-Nane yo?'' I replied with a huge blush.

''Onii-chan, you're blushing.'' Yuuka said.

She clapped in her hands.

''Kawaii!'' She shouted.

''Yuuka, wait. I'm not in…''

''You are, otherwise you weren't blushing.'' Yuuka said with a grin.

I sighted.

''Actually, I'm not sure about how I feel for her.'' I said to her.

Yuuka looked serious.

''Is she pretty?'' She asked me.

I blushed.

''Well yes, but…''

''Is she nice?'' Yuuka continued.

''Yeah, she's nice too.'' I replied.

''Then, I like her.'' Yuuka said determined.

I smiled.

''You've already decide that by hearing this?'' I asked her.

She nodded.

''Yeah. Do you have a picture?'' She asked me.

I shook my head.

''No, I don't…'' I replied.

''Well, make one next time you see her.'' Yuuka said excited.

I smiled.

''I will. Well, go to sleep now.'' I said to Yuuka.

''But I want to talk about Ayumi-san.'' Yuuka pouted.

''Another time, okay?'' I asked her.

Yuuka sighted.

''Fine…'' She said.

I smiled and rubbed her head.

''Good night, sweetheart.'' I said to her.

''Good night, Onii-chan.'' She replied.

I turned off the lights and left her room.

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

''KYAAAAAAA!'' I shouted.

I sat straight up in my bed, my eyes entirely widened. I had an awful nightmare.

''Shh.. It's okay now, Ayumi.'' I said soothing to myself.

Then, I started to cry.

''I'm scared! I don't want to be alone.'' I said with tears in my voice.

I pulled up my knees and started to cry.

''Someone, protect me…'' I whispered.

Then, I heard my cell phone vibrate. I fetched it off my nightstand and opened the text message I received.

'_Can't sleep. How about you. x Goenji'_

I almost squealed.

'_Me neither. I just had a terrifying nightmare. I'm scared… x Ayumi' _I replied.

I laid back in my bed and felt a little less lonely. Then, my phone vibrated again.

'_That's too bad. Wish I could support you. I hope I can comfort you from a distance. But please don't be scared. I'll protect you. :) x Goenji'_

I smiled and felt butterflies in my stomach.

'_Awwhh.. that's sweet. I already feel a little bit better. Well, I'll try to sleep again now. Do I see you tomorrow? x Ayumi'_ I replied to him.

I almost couldn't wait for the answer.

'_Yes, of course! I'll be there after soccer practice .Good night! x Goenji.'_ He replied to my text.

I wanted to scream.

''_All right. I'll see you then. Good night too! x Ayumi.'_ I send back.

Then, I putted my phone away and felt my eye lids getting heavier, because of the sleep.

''Good night, sweet Goenji-san.'' I mumbled with a smile.

Then, I fell asleep.

_**~ End of Chapter Three ~**_


	4. Chapter Four

_**~ Chapter Four: Confused ~**_

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

When I woke up, I already felt much better. A nurse walked into my room.

''Ohayo, Sayura-san.'' She said to me.

''Ohayo.'' I replied.

The nurse opened the curtains of my hospital room.

''How are you feeling?'' She asked me.

I smiled.

''A lot better.'' I replied.

The nurse smiled.

''That's good! The doctors are discussing right now if you can go home.'' She said.

I started to smile really bright.

''Really? That would be great!'' I replied.

Then, someone knocked at my door.

''Come in.'' I replied.

My brother entered the room.

''Ohayo, Ayumi. How are you feeling?'' He asked me.

''Ohayo! I'm doing fine!'' I replied.

My brother smiled.

''That's great.'' He said.

Then, he looked at the nurse.

''Can she go home already?'' He asked.

''The doctors are discussing it right now.'' She replied with a blush.

I examined her. _She really is blushing!_ I grinned. _Looks like someone is liking my brother._

''Anyway, there's a lot I need to do, so I better keep going.'' She said, while she made a small bow towards me and my brother.

My brother smiled.

''Sure. Thanks for taking care of my sister.'' He said.

She blushed and smiled.

''It's my job.'' She replied.

I looked at the nurse. She had big, green eyes and long, brown hair.

''What's your name?'' I asked her.

She blushed a bit.

''Toka Nanami.'' She replied.

I smiled.

''Arigato, Toka-san.'' I said to her.

''Please, I call me Nanami-san. I hate it when people call me by my last name.'' She said laughing.

I nodded.

''All right!'' I replied.

''Well, I'm leaving now. You'll see me later.'' Nanami said.

My brother looked at her, while she left.

''Interesting, huh?'' I said grinning to him.

He blushed a bit.

''Well, she's my age.'' He said.

''Then go for it! Ask her number!'' I said to him.

''Really?'' He replied a bit insecure.

I nodded.

''Yeah, I think she likes you too!'' I said.

My brother smiled.

''Anyway, I didn't came for her. I came for you.'' He said.

I smiled.

''I'm feeling great.'' I replied.

''Did you sleep well?'' He asked me.

''Well… I had a nightmare first.'' I said a bit worried.

''Really?'' My brother asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, I'm scared to be alone. But then, I felt fine.'' I said, while I started to blush.

My brother saw it.

''Something nice happened?'' He asked me with a grin.

''N-No.'' I mumbled.

''You're lying!'' He laughed.

I sighted and laughed too.

''Somebody just comforted me. That's all.'' I said.

My brother smiled.

''You like him?'' He asked.

''I didn't even told you it was a boy!'' I replied.

''So it is?'' He said grinning.

I realized I gave it away myself. I laughed.

''You sneaky person!'' I shouted.

He laughed.

''Is it that Goenji guy?'' He asked me.

I blushed.

''… Maybe?'' I replied.

He smiled.

''I know enough.'' He laughed.

I laughed too.

''Anyway, I hope I can go home today.'' I said.

My brother nodded.

''Yeah, that would be great.'' He replied. ''You still have that appointment this evening.''

''What appointment?'' I asked him.

''A signing session of your latest CD in the music shop here in the city.'' He said.

''Oh, that appointment!'' I replied. ''Am I going to make it in time?''

''You are if you're getting released today. Otherwise, I'll have to cancel it.'' My brother explained.

I nodded.

''Well, let's hope on good news then.'' I said, while I sighted.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

-On the soccer field-

''Time for soccer practice!'' Kidou said excited.

Endou grinned. Everybody was gathering on the soccer field. It was Saturday morning around twelve o' clock.

''Let's have some special training.'' Endou said. ''The first match for the FFIUC is coming up and we have to be in great shape.''

Everybody agreed with that.

''Let's hope Ayumi will be better by then.'' Fubuki said.

Everybody nodded. Then, they got dressed and walked towards the soccer field.

''Minna, I have a surprise!'' Fuyuka shouted, while she waved at everybody.

''What is it?'' Everybody asked curious.

Then, somebody walked on the field in casual clothes.

''Ayumi-san!'' Everybody shouted.

Ayumi blushed.

''Kon'nichiwa, minna. It's good to see you again.'' She said.

I looked so happy.

''Can you play soccer already?'' Fudou asked.

Ayumi shook her head.

''No, I have to take it easy for a while. So that means no soccer practices for me in a while.'' She said sad.

Everybody sighted.

''That's too bad, Ayumi-san.'' Hiroto said.

''But your health comes first.'' Midorikawa continued.

Ayumi smiled.

''Thanks for understanding. It means a lot to me.'' She said.

I just couldn't stop looking at her.

She wore a cute, black dress with a white vest, a dark blue skinny jeans and white boots. In her hair was her usual white ribbon on the left side of her head. She still looked a bit pale.

''Are you feeling all right?'' Fuyuka asked.

Ayumi nodded.

''Yeah, I feel good. I'm happy to be back on the field. At least I can watch you practice.'' She said with a wink.

Everybody smiled. Then, soccer practice began. I saw Ayumi glaring at me the whole time. Aki noticed it too.

''What's going on between you and Goenji?'' She asked Ayumi.

Ayumi turned red.

''N-Nothing. We're just teammates, that's all.'' She replied.

''Then why do you keep glaring at him?'' Haruna asked with a grin.

Ayumi turned even more red.

''Oh, I didn't do it on purpose. It means nothing, really.'' She said.

Haruna and Aki looked at each other and grinned. In the mean time, Fuyuka was watching fascinated at Tachimukai.

''Hey, is there something going on between those two?'' Ayumi asked, while she pointed at Fuyuka and Tachimukai.

''We thought so too, but Fuyuka denies it.'' Aki said.

''But we're investigating it.'' Haruna continued excited.

Ayumi smiled.

''Awwhh.. they sure would look cute together.'' She said.

''So do Goenji and you.'' Haruna said teasingly.

''Nane?'' Ayumi shouted.

Aki and Haruna started to laugh. Ayumi laughed too. I heard it and looked at her. _She looks cute when she laughs._ I smiled and continued practice. By the end of it, I quickly got dressed and was hoping that Ayumi was still on the field. I sighted relieved when I saw her.

''Ayumi!'' I shouted.

''Goenji-san.'' She replied surprised.

She smiled at me.

''That was a good practice.'' She said to me.

I nodded.

''Yeah! I'm glad you're back.'' I said.

Ayumi smiled.

''Yeah, me too. I don't like lying lonely in a hospital bed.'' She said laughing.

I smiled.

''You didn't have any nightmares afterwards?'' I asked her.

She shook her head.

''No, thanks to you.'' She said.

I started to blush. _Gosh, I think I'm really in love with her._

''H-Hey, do you want to do something this evening?'' I asked her.

''You mean, like a date?'' She replied.

I nodded.

''Yeah, kinda like that.'' I replied with a blush.

I saw her thinking. Then, she looked shocked.

''Oh no, I have to do something this evening. I'm so sorry.'' She apologized.

I smiled.

''It's okay. We can do something tomorrow.'' I said.

Ayumi nodded.

''That would be great.'' She replied shy.

''All right, I'll text you about the details.'' I said.

She nodded. Then, she looked at her watch.

''I have to go now. It was great talking to you.'' She said to me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, I agree. I'm glad you're okay.'' I said.

Ayumi blushed.

''Arigato. Well, bye!'' She shouted.

Then, she walked away and disappeared out of my sight.

''And? Is she your girlfriend already?'' Fudou asked teasingly.

''Na-Nane yo!'' I shouted.

Fudou grinned.

''Just joking. But your reaction is priceless.'' He said.

I sighted.

''Fudou, you baka…''

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

''Onii-chan. I'm home!'' I shouted.

''Just in time for dinner.'' He replied.

He walked into the living room with a big plate full of sushi.

''Sushi!'' I replied happily.

''Yeah, I know you like that.'' My brother said with a wink.

I quickly washed my hands and sat down at the table.

''Itadakimasu!'' I said.

Then, we both started eating.

''Nice to see everybody again?'' My brother asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, it really was. They were all very happy to see me again too.'' I replied.

My brother smiled.

''They're truly your friends, aren't they?'' He asked.

I nodded.

''Yeah…'' I replied.

''And what about that Goenji guy?'' My brother asked grinning.

''Ehmm.. well. It was nice to see him too.'' I said, while I blushed.

My brother smiled. Then, I grinned.

''And what about you and Nanami-san, the nurse?'' I asked.

My brother turned a bit red.

''Well, I gave her my number.'' He said.

''And? Is the first date already planned?'' I asked.

My brother sighted, but laughed.

''Monday evening.'' He replied.

I felt happy for him.

''Ow yeah, I have a date too. It's tomorrow.'' I said a bit shy to him.

''Ow really? And? With Goenji?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''Yes.'' I replied.

My brother smiled.

''I feel happy for you.'' He said to me.

''Arigato, Onii-chan.'' I replied.

My brother looked at his watch.

''We really need to go to the music store now.'' He said.

I nodded.

''I understand. Let's go.'' I said.

We both fetched our jackets and left our house.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

''Kon'nichiwa, Onii-chan!'' Yuuka squealed at me, when she opened the front door.

I smiled at her.

''Kon'nichiwa, Yuuka. How was your day?'' I asked her.

''I played hide and seek with my friends on school. My hiding spot was so good, they couldn't find me.'' She said excited.

I listened to her stories and smiled.

''So, that's how my day was.'' Yuuka finished her story.

I smiled. Then, I heard her stomach rumble.

''Are you hungry?'' I asked her.

She nodded shy.

''Yeah, kinda.'' She replied.

''I have an idea.'' I said to her. ''Let's go to the snack bar.''

''That sounds amazing!'' Yuuka squealed happy.

''Then, how about this? You lay the table and I'll go fetch the French fries.'' I said.

She nodded.

''Good plan!'' She replied.

I smiled and putted on my jacket.

''Well, I'll see you in a minute!'' I said to her.

''Hai!'' She shouted.

Then, I took off.

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

''Flowerr, you're so amazing!'' Two fan girls screamed in front of me.

I smiled at them.

''Arigato. What are your names?'' I asked them.

''Riyuna and Furoya.'' They said.

I signed their CD's.

''Here you go!'' I said to them, when I returned the CD's to them.

''Sugoi!'' They squealed.

They took a picture and left the queue. I sighted. It was a long queue full of fans and I really needed some fresh air. I beckoned my brother from the side.

''I really need some fresh air.'' I whispered in his ear.

He nodded and gave the message at my manager. He stepped forward.

''Minna, Flowerr is taking a break. She'll be back in five minutes.'' My manager said.

I could here some mumbles out of the queue.

''Gomen, minna. I'll be back really soon.'' I excused myself.

I went to the restroom. When I looked in the mirror, I saw that I was very pale. I felt really dizzy.

''I really need to get outside.'' I mumbled.

I ran outside and bumped into someone.

''Gomenasai!'' I shouted.

_Oh no, again? _I looked up at Goenji.

''Do we keep meeting like this?'' Goenji joked.

I smiled.

''Goenji, right?'' I asked him.

He nodded.

''Wow, you remembered that.'' He said.

''Well, it's hard to forget someone like you.'' I mumbled.

Goenji blushed a bit.

''Nane?'' He asked.

I covered my mouth with my hand. _Like that would help anything…_

''So, are you signing CD's?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, it's really busy. I needed some fresh air.'' I said.

He smiled.

''I'm fetching dinner for my little sister and I.'' He said.

I smiled.

''You mean the cute little girl at my concert, Yuuka?'' I asked him.

He nodded.

''You remember her too! You sure are amazing.'' He said, while he gave me a handsome smile.

I felt my cheeks burning.

''Are you okay?'' He asked me. ''You're looking a bit pale.''

I nodded.

''I'm okay. And besides, you're here to protect me, right?'' I asked him.

Goenji nodded. He felt like he was getting confused. He knew he was in love with Ayumi. But he sure had feelings too for Flowerr.

''Is there something?'' I asked him.

''N-No, why?'' He asked me.

I laughed.

''Because you keep staring at me.'' I said.

Goenji laughed.

''No, I was just thinking.'' He said.

''About what?'' I asked him.

''I really can't tell you.'' He said with a blush.

''About us?'' I asked him with a blush.

He looked shocked.

''Oh gosh, I've said something wrong!'' I said in panic.

He shook his head.

''No… I DO was thinking about us. What if it was faith who is letting us keep meeting this way.'' He said.

I smiled.

''Then I like faith.'' I said.

''Me too.'' He replied.

Before I knew it, I was bending forward and he did the same thing. Then, he kissed me on my lips. I embraced him and returned the kiss. I heard people screaming, shouting and I knew they were pointing at us. Then, something terrible happened. I saw camera's flashing.

''Oh no, paparazzi!'' I shouted, while I let go of Goenji.

''That's not a good thing, right?'' He asked me.

''It sure isn't!'' I said in panic. ''Run!''

I grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the music shop. We walked towards my dressing room there and locked our self up.

''Pfew, we're save here.'' I said.

Goenji grinned at me.

''And alone.'' He continued.

I grinned back.

''Where were you thinking about?'' I asked him.

''About us…'' He said.

I lend forward again and kissed him full on his lips. He kissed me back and before we knew it, it was a French kiss. _Please let this moment endure forever._

_Goenji's P.O.V._

-The next day-

''Onii-chan!'' Yuuka shouted at me.

I carefully opened my eyes.

''Yuuka, what's wrong?'' I said sleepy.

She pushed a magazine under my nose.

''You were making out with Flowerr!'' She shouted.

''EEEHHH?'' I shouted.

I was awake immediately and stared at the cover of the magazine. Yuuka was looking unbelievable at me.

''You didn't tell me! How could you keep this a secret!'' She shouted angry at me.

''Gomen, I can't believe it myself, so…'' I said.

''All right, I'm not mad anymore. But you know, it's all on the news. And on the radio and in the magazines.'' She said at me.

I grabbed my head.

''Ow no….'' I said.

Yuuka sighted.

''It's a big fuss. You better wear a disguise when you're going to soccer practice.'' She said.

''Soccer practice!'' I shouted, while I watched the clock.

I immediately took a shower, ate some breakfast and pulled on my uniform.

''I'm going!'' I shouted at Yuuka.

''Be careful!'' She shouted back.

I walked outside, turned around the corner and before I knew it, I was camera's flashing everywhere. I saw three reporters and a lot of other people.

''Young man, is it true that Flowerr and you are going to marry?''

''How did you guys met?''

''Can you tell us your name?''

There were questions coming from everywhere. I only saw one option: run.

''Come back!'' They shouted.

I managed to wipe them off and out of breath, I reached the soccer field.

''You made it.'' Endou said.

''Dude, do you know you're big news?'' Kazemaru shouted.

''It's a miracle they didn't follow you towards here.'' Fudou continued.

''You and Flowerr were making out!'' The girls squealed.

''Minna, STOP IT!'' I shouted.

Everybody turned immediately silent.

''Since the moment I woke up, everything is going about Flowerr. Let's just practice, okay?'' I shouted.

Everybody nodded in silence. Then, Ayumi entered the field.

''Ohayo, Ayumi.'' Everybody said.

Ayumi looked nervous and waved soft back.

''Something wrong?'' Haruna asked.

''N-No.'' She replied.

I tried to look her into the eyes, but I knew she was avoiding me. _She must have seen the kiss too._

''Ayumi.'' I shouted.

She looked up. I ran towards her.

''Ayumi, hey.'' I said.

''Hi…'' She replied.

''Are you feeling okay?'' I asked her.

''Goenji, to be honest. No, I don't. What do you think what ran through my head when I saw you and Flowerr…'' She couldn't finish her sentence.

''I know, gomen. It just… happened.'' I said.

''Anyway, I cancel our date for today. I'm sure Flowerr will understand.'' She said.

''Ayumi… no…'' I said, but she ignored me and turned around.

''Nice move, Romeo.'' Midorikawa said.

''Shut up.'' I said mean to him.

Midorikawa looked shocked.

''Fine, geez…'' He said.

I sighted. _I've messed it up and lost Ayumi._

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

_Why am I acting angry towards him? He didn't harm me?_

I sighted.

_But he did harm Ayumi._

I nodded.

''Goenji… so you ARE a boy that only loves girl when they're rich and famous.'' I mumbled.

I almost felt I had to cry.

''I thought you were different, but you're just like anybody else.'' I said.

''Ayumi? Are you all right?'' I heard Aki say.

''No…'' I said with tears in my voice.

Then, I started to cry and ran off the field. I was totally NOT in the mood for soccer practice. Not that I was allowed to play at all, but I really wouldn't wanted to be there. I fetched my cell phone and dialed Ryuu's number.

''Onii-chan…'' I said, while tears ran down my cheeks. ''Can you please pick me up?''

''Of course.'' I heard his compassionate voice.

He didn't ask further, which I loved about him. He knew when I wanted to talk and when not.

''Onii-chan…'' I said, when I saw him.

He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

''It's okay. Come here.'' He said.

We stepped into the car and drove home.

''Is it about that Goenji guy?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''I thought he was different… But he is just like the other boys. He only likes Flowerr because of her fame and money.'' I said.

''Do you know that for sure?'' He asked me.

I sighted.

''No…'' I said, while I looked out of the window.

''Is it right to accuse him for it, then?'' He asked me.

''No…'' I said again.

I felt guilty.

''Anyway, I know why you're sad. You want a guy to fall for your normal self and not your artist form.'' He said.

I nodded.

''Exactly.'' I said.

My brother smiled at me.

''It's gonna be all right. I know it.'' He said.

''Sure…'' I mumbled.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

I felt guilty about what I've done. I didn't want to loose Ayumi. And especially not on a way like that.

''Ayumi-san…'' I mumbled.

''I think you have to say sorry to her.'' Haruna said.

''Ya think.'' Kogure grinned.

''Kogure, that's not nice!'' Haruna said, while she pulled his ear.

''KYAA!'' Kogure shouted.

I sighted. Normally, I would laugh about that kind of stuff but right now, I was feeling really depressed.

''Who do you love more? Ayumi or Flowerr?'' Kidou asked me, while he laid a hand on my shoulder.

''I… don't know.'' I replied.

Kidou sighted.

''You have to figure that out first.'' He said. ''Then, decide for yourself what you have to do.''

I nodded.

''Your right.'' I said.

I turned towards everybody.

''Well, shall we start soccer practice then?'' I asked.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied.

But then, paparazzi appeared out of nowhere.

''Young man, can you look over here.''

''Smile for the picture!''

''Do you know where Flowerr is now?''

''How long do you play soccer?''

I started to feel frustrated.

''Everybody, get the hell out of here!'' Coach Kudou shouted.

The paparazzi faced him.

''We can go wherever we want.'' They said.

Goenji used this moment to escape. He started to run and didn't know where he was going.

_I have to find Ayumi-san and apologize to her properly._

I ran towards a park and sat down on a bench, trying to catch my breath again.

''Goenji…'' He heard a well-known voice.

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

''Stop following me!'' I shouted at Goenji.

Goenji looked up at me.

''I'm not following you! I'm avoiding the paparazzi!'' He shouted at me.

I looked shocked.

''They're… after you?'' She said.

He nodded. I looked sad.

''Please, go away.'' I said.

He looked at me.

''Not before I apologized clearly to you.'' He said.

I looked at him.

''Where do you have to apologize for?'' I asked him.

''We both know that we like each other. I'm terribly sorry for making out with another girl.'' He said.

I looked shocked.

''You… love me?'' I asked him.

He nodded.

''And you love me too, admit it.'' He said.

I sighted and didn't dare to look at him.

''Don't act like you know me.'' I shouted.

''But I know you!'' He shouted back.

He took a step closer to me. I pushed him away.

''Stay away from me!'' I shouted.

''I can't!'' He shouted back.

He walked forward again and I recoiled.

''Goenji, what are you doing?'' I asked him.

''I want to make clear to you that I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you.'' He said.

''But you love Flowerr.'' I said.

''Yes, that's true. But I love you too.'' He said.

''I'm not just a toy, Goenji. I have feelings. You can't just love me and make out with another girl.'' I said.

Goenji fell silent and stopped walking.

''I know…'' He said. ''I'm… confused.''

I looked at him.

''Goenji…'' I said.

He looked me straight into the eyes.

''Ayumi, I need time to think. But please, don't be mad at me. I want to be able to see you.'' He said.

''I don't know about that…'' I replied.

''Think about the moments we had together. In the hospital, the text messages…'' He said.

''That was all before the kiss!'' I shouted.

I turned around and had said enough.

''Matte!'' He shouted.

''No!'' I replied.

I started to ran from him. Then, some paparazzi came, who kept him busy, so I could escape easily. I ran towards my home, ran inside and locked the door. Then, I tried to catch my breath.

''Goenji…'' I whispered.

Then, I started to cry. Really, really hard. I couldn't stop myself. I let myself fall on the ground and cried my eyes out.

''Ayumi!'' I heard the worried voice of my brother.

''Leave me alone…'' I said, while I continued crying.

My brother kneeled beside me.

''Come on, I'll carry you to your bed.'' He said.

He lifted me up, walked towards my room and let me lay down on my bed.

''I'll hear it when you need something.'' He said with kindness in his voice.

I nodded and he closed the door. Then, I buried my face in my pillow and continued crying.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

I was driving insane. Those paparazzi made me crazy and my feelings weren't helping either. I ran inside my house and locked the door.

''Onii-chan?'' I heard Yuuka's surprised voice.

''The paparazzi is behind me.'' I said.

She looked shocked.

''Onii-chan, you're really in trouble.'' She said.

I nodded.

''I don't want all this!'' I shouted. ''I don't want this life! These confusing feelings, these frustration!''

Yuuka looked scared at me.

''Onii-chan…'' She mumbled.

I picked up a book and smashed it to the ground.

''KYAA!'' I heard Yuuka scream.

That was the point I realized I went too far. She sat huddled on the ground and her big, brown eyes were looking scary at me.

''Yuuka…'' I whispered.

''Don't come any closer! You scare me.'' She said with a trembling voice.

I scared two people. First Ayumi, and now Yuuka. There was one person on this world I would like to see now.

''Flowerr…'' I mumbled.

I didn't even now her real name. And I didn't even have her number. I sighted.

''I'll be in my room.'' I said to Yuuka.

I walked towards my room and let myself fall on my bed. I fetched my cell phone and dialed Ayumi's number. She didn't pick up her cell phone. I sighted and putted my phone away.

''GRAAAH!'' I shouted out of frustration, while I slammed my pillow.

_How could one little kiss turn my life upside down like this._

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

I woke up on my bed. I realized I fell asleep. I stood up and left my room.

''Onii-chan?'' I asked.

''Ayumi! You're back.'' He said.

I examined myself in the mirror.

''My eyes are all puffy from crying.'' I said with a smile.

There was mascara everywhere. My brother smiled.

''Are you feeling a little bit better now?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''Yes, a little bit.'' I replied.

Then, I saw Goenji and me on TV. With the kiss. All the emotions were coming back. My brother turned quickly the TV off. Tears were forming into my eyes.

''How could I've been so stupid…'' I whispered.

My brother walked towards me and hugged me.

''I know it's hard to be a superstar.'' He said.

I started to cry again.

''Onii-chan, I'm sick of being famous. All those paparazzi! They never leave me or my friends alone! I want to be a normal girl!'' I shouted.

''But you ARE a normal girl.'' My brother said.

''But not fully!'' I replied.

He sighted and stroked my hair.

''It'll be all right.'' He said.

''Onii-chan, what do I have to do?'' I asked him.

''Just keep doing what you've been doing.'' He said.

I nodded.

''All right…'' I replied.

My brother smiled.

''Well, do you want some dinner?'' He said.

I nodded.

''Hai, I'm hungry.'' I replied.

My brother smiled.

''Sit down at the kitchen table. I'll make something for you.'' He said with a smile.

I nodded and followed his orders.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

''Onii-chan?'' I heard Yuuka's voice.

I opened my eyes.

''You fell asleep.'' She said with a smile.

I sat down straight and yawned.

''Yeah, I guess I did.'' I replied.

I went off my bed and followed her to the kitchen. I knew she was cooking, just by the smell of the kitchen.

''Sit down, Onii-chan. I prepared dinner.'' Yuuka said.

She gave me some rice.

''Arigato.'' I replied.

Yuuka sat down too.

''Itadakimasu.'' I said, and started eating.

The rest of dinner time, Yuuka stayed silent.

_I guess this is hard for her too._

''Yuuka, are you all right?'' I asked her.

She nodded slowly.

''Hai…'' She replied.

I looked at her. Her face was pale.

''Really?'' I asked.

She nodded slowly again. Too slow for my opinion. And then, it happened in front of my eyes. Yuuka closed her eyes and fainted on the spot.

''Yuuka!'' I shouted, while I stood up and kneeled down beside her.

She kept closing her eyes.

''Yuuka… please. Say something.'' I said.

I was desperate and didn't knew what to do. I decided to carry her upstairs and to tuck her in her bed.

''Yuuka…'' I whispered, while I stroked her hair.

Her eyes stayed closed. I decided to call Ayumi.

''What?'' I heard her petulant voice.

''You have to help me.'' I said to her.

''Call Flowerr.'' She said.

''It's not about me, it's about Yuuka!'' I shouted.

''Yuuka?'' I heard her surprised voice.

''My little sister. She fainted and she won't wake up… I don't know what to do!'' I shouted.

''….. Be there in a minute.'' I heard her say.

Then, she hang up.

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

I stood in front of Goenji's house. I was scared.  
><em>It's for Yuuka, not for Goenji.<em>

I rang the doorbell. Goenji immediately opened the door.

''I'm so glad you came, I…''

''Where is she?'' I interrupted him.

''In her bedroom.'' He said.

I walked upstairs and went to Yuuka's room. I saw her pale face and recognized my own fainting in it.

''I'll stay with her. You, please go somewhere else.'' I told him.

Goenji left without hesitating. After a while, Yuuka opened her eyes.

''Flowerr?'' She mumbled.

I smiled.

''No, it's Sayura Ayumi.'' I said to her.

''You mean, the girl my Onii-chan is in love with?'' She asked me.

I felt a blush appear on my cheeks.

''Ehmm, I guess so.'' I replied.

She smiled.

''You look a lot like Flowerr.'' She said.

I smiled.

''I hear that very often.'' I replied to her.

Yuuka smiled.

''How are you feeling?'' I asked her.

''Good. Only a headache.'' She said.

I smiled.

''That's normal after fainting. Drink plenty of water and you'll be all right in no time.'' I said to her.

I stood up and wanted to leave.

''Wait!'' She shouted.

I turned around.

''Nane?'' I asked her.

''Thanks for coming.'' She said.

I smiled at her.

''Your welcome.'' I replied to her.

Then, I left her room. I saw Goenji in the living room. He looked worried.

''She's all right.'' I said to him. ''Just make sure she drinks enough water.''

Goenji smiled.

''I will.'' He said.

I turned around and tried to walk away, but Goenji grabbed my wrist.

''Matte!'' He said.

''What?'' I asked him a bit snappy.

''Arigato…'' He said.

His big, onyx eyes looked thankful at me.

''It was nothing.'' I replied, while I tried to avoid his glare.

''Ayumi, please don't leave.'' He said to me.

I heard him begging in his voice.

''I can't forgive you…'' I said.

''Onegai… don't leave me.'' He said.

I stared him in the eyes.

''Goenji…'' I said.

''Ayumi, please. I love you.'' He said.

He looked with big, begging eyes at me.

''Goenji, let me go…'' I said soft.

''I can't…'' He replied.

''Why?'' I asked him.

''Because I still love you.'' He said.

''Goenji…'' I said.

''Do you still love me?'' He asked me.

''… Yes.'' I replied.

Goenji's face looked surprised.

''You do?'' He asked me.

I nodded, while I didn't looked him in the eyes.

''Yes, I still do.'' I whispered.

Then, I felt how he gently touched my chin and pressed his lips on mine. My eyes turned big. I tried to pull him off me, but he only tightened his grip more. After a while, I couldn't push myself away from him and I wanted to stay in his embrace forever. I kissed him passionate back and it turned into a French kiss.

''Ayumi, please forgive me.'' Goenji said after the kiss.

I nodded.

''I forgive you.'' I said.

Then, he lend forward again and the kiss continued.

_**~ End of Chapter Four ~**_


	5. Chapter Five

_**~ Chapter Five: Identity Revealed ~**_

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

When I woke up from my alarm clock, I immediately thought about one thing:

_I kissed Goenji…_

I sighted.

_I didn't wanted to, but it just… happened._

''Who will he pick? Ayumi or Flowerr?'' I asked myself.

Then, my brother knocked at my door.

''Ayumi, are you awake?'' He asked me.

''Hai!'' I replied.

My brother entered my room.

''Ohayo, Ayumi.'' My brother said.

''Ohayo, Onii-chan.'' I replied with a smile.

''You can't go to school today.'' My brother started the conversation.

''Why?'' I asked him.

''Your manager just called. There's a big event being held tonight and all the big stars of the world will appear there.'' He said.

''But that's only tonight.'' I said.

''Yes, but your preparations are going to endure the whole day!'' He said.

''Huh?'' I replied.

''The tanning saloon, the beauty saloon, you need a manicure, Jean-Paul had to come, you need a gala dress.'' My brother summed up.

I sighted.

''Geez, that's a lot of stuff.'' I said.

''I know.'' My brother replied. ''So, get out of your bed and take a shower. We have to leave as soon as possible.''

I nodded.

''I understand!'' I replied.

I took a shower, quickly putted on some clothes. In the mean time, Ryuu called Jean-Paul. By the time I was finished, he already came with a suitcase.

''You have to be Flowerr the entire day, today.'' Jean-Paul said to me.

I nodded. I sat down in a chair and Jean-Paul applied my wig.

''So, that's better.'' He said content.

I smiled in the mirror.

''All right, no time to lose!'' My brother said. ''To the tanning saloon!''

''Hai!'' Jean-Paul and I replied.

We stepped into Ryuu's car and drove away.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

When I entered the school yard, I already saw everybody standing. Everybody except…

''Ayumi…'' I mumbled.

''Ohayo, Goenji-kun!'' Haruna said.

''Ohayo, minna!'' I replied to the group. ''Where's Ayumi?''

''Ah, she's the first one you search for.'' Fudou said grinning.

''Shut up, Fudou! It's sweet.'' Aki said.

''Nane?'' Fudou said a bit irritated to Aki.

Aki stared mean back.

''Just because you don't have a girlfriend, it doesn't mean you have to tease others who have one.'' She said.

''Hey, me and Ayumi are not boyfriend and girlfriend.'' I said with a red face.

''You guys aren't?'' Everybody replied shocked.

I nodded.

''Really? You guys thought that?'' I asked.

They nodded.

''Well, that's a shame.'' Fuyuka said.

Then, the school bell rang. We went to our class. In class, I stared at Ayumi's empty seat. _She's often absent._

''Goenji, can you answer this question?'' The teacher suddenly asked.

I woke up from my thoughts.

''Ehh…'' I replied.

''Seventy-four.'' I heard Fuyuka whisper behind me.

''Seventy-four!'' I replied.

''That's correct.'' The teaches said.

I sighted relieved.

''Arigato, Fuyuka.'' I whispered.

''It's okay.'' She whispered back.

I hated Mathematics.

''Tonight is the big event everyone is talking about for months!'' Aki whispered to the rest.

''What kind of event is it?'' Kidou whispered back.

''All big stars from the entire city are coming towards here to perform, talk to each other and to show off their beautiful dresses.'' Aki said, while her eyes sparkled.

''Are you gonna watch it on TV?'' Haruna asked Aki.

''Of course!'' Aki replied.

''Me too.'' Haruna said.

''Let's watch it together!'' Fuyuka suggested at the girls.

''Good plan!'' They shouted back.

''I heard the biggest actors of the world are coming too.'' Tachimukai said.

''Sugoi…'' Hiroto replied.

''Should we watch it too?'' Midorikawa asked.

''Well, we might see some cool people.'' Kidou said.

''All right, let's watch it all together, boys.'' Endou said.

''Minna, I can't. I have to take care of Yuuka.'' I said.

''Well, bring her along!'' Haruna said, who adored Yuuka.

''Ehh, hai.'' I replied.

''Minna, pay attention!'' The teacher said strict.

We all looked shocked by the sudden, strict voice.

''H-Hai, gomen.'' We all said.

In our hearts, we couldn't wait for this evening.

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

''That tanning color sure does look good on you.'' Jean-Paul complimented my appearance.

''Thanks, Jean-Paul.'' I replied to him with a smile.

We drove in a limousine towards the beauty salon.

''There, they will make your hair even more prettier and already fix your make-up.'' He said.

Then, he sighted.

''It's a shame that I'm not gonna do it.'' He said.

I smiled at him.

''Your make-up always looks like a masterpiece. We wouldn't want that I'm standing out too much. That wouldn't be fair for the others.'' I said with a wink.

Jean-Paul looked a bit happier by that.

''Thanks, Ayumi. That's really sweet.'' He said.

''Please, call me Flowerr as long as I wear this wig. I'm too scared somebody will hear us.'' I said a bit worried to him.

He nodded.

''Hai.'' He said.

''We're here.'' My brother said.

We stepped out of the car and walked inside. There, I saw a good friend of mine.

''Sazusa-chan!'' I shouted, while I hugged her.

''Flowerr, it's been a while.'' She said happy.

Sazusa was a young, talented actress from fifteen years old.

''You look stunning.'' I complimented her.

She just came out of the make-up chair and she was looking gorgeous.

''Thanks. I like your tan.'' She replied.

''Arigato.'' I replied.

Then, I introduced her to my make-up artist, Jean-Paul.

''He's not my dresses and make-up artist today.'' I said laughing. ''He supports me today.''

Sazusa laughed.

''Nice to meet you, Jean-Paul. I heard about you.'' She said.

Jean-Paul blushed.

''Nice to meet you too, Sazusa-san.'' He replied.

''Anyway, I have to go. I still need to go to the tanning saloon and then, I need a pedicure.'' She said.

''I'm going to the pedicure too after this treatment.'' I said.

''Really, which saloon?'' Sazusa asked me.

''_Dazzling Nails Studio_.'' I replied to her.

''Seriously? Me too! I'll meet you there, then.'' She said.

''Sugoi! See you there!'' I replied.

Then, Sazusa left.

''Well, let's get started.'' I said.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

''Soccer practice!'' Aki shouted, when the last bell rang.

''I'm really excited.'' Endou said.

We all walked towards the soccer field and got dressed.

''Minna, we're gonna work hard today.'' Coach Kudou said.

''Hai!'' We all replied.

''Five rounds around the field!'' He shouted.

We all started running.

''Gosh, this is hard.'' Kabeyama said, while he gasped for air.

''Maybe you should improve your stamina.'' Fudou suggested.

''Ushishishi, that's going to take a while.'' Kogure laughed.

Haruna sweatdropped by hearing Kogure.

''Kogure…'' She said, while a dark aura surrounded her.

Kogure gulped. He started to ran harder, because Haruna was chasing him.

''Kogure, come back!'' Haruna said, with flames in her eyes.

''KYAAA.'' Kogure shouted.

We all started to laugh.

''Your sister sure has some temperament.'' I said to Kidou.

Kidou laughed.

''Yeah… I know.'' He said grinning.

''You still care a lot about her, right?'' Endou asked him.

''Of course.'' Kidou said, while he glared at Haruna. ''She's my sister.''

I smiled. I automatically started to think about Yuuka. After the five rounds, we stopped in front of Coach Kudou.

''Minna, I want to…''

Suddenly, a cell phone rang. I turned red. It was mine. Aki walked towards my bag and looked at the screen.

''It's Yuuka.'' She said to me.

''Yuuka?'' I asked surprised. ''Why does she call me under soccer practice? She never does that.''

Coach Kudou looked a bit worried too.

''You can answer it if you want to.'' He said.

''H-Hai.'' I replied thankful to him.

I took my phone from Aki and answered it.

''Yuuka.'' I said.

''Hello? Is this the older brother of Goenji Yuuka?'' I heard a woman's voice say.

''H-Hai. I'm Goenji Shuuya.'' I replied.

''I'm in front of your house, I guess. Your sister was lying on the ground in front of it with her eyes closed. She fainted.'' She explained.

I looked shocked.

''Is she okay now?'' I asked the woman.

''Yes. I took her to my house. I live three houses further than the house where she lied in front of.'' The woman said.

I sighted relieved.

''I'm coming right now.'' I said.

''Okay. I'll see you soon.'' She said.

''Hai.'' I replied.

Then, she hang up. I walked back towards my teammates.

''Gomenasai, but I'm going home now. Yuuka fainted and she's not feeling well.'' I said.

Everybody nodded.

''So you're staying home tonight too, instead of coming to us?'' Midorikawa asked.

I nodded.

''Hai, I guess so.'' I replied.

Everybody nodded.

''Well, wish her speedy recovery from all of us.'' Haruna said.

''Hai, I will!'' I replied.

I dressed back to my normal clothes and went home.

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

''Wow, now I have stunning make-up, hair AND nails.'' I said, while I examined myself in the mirror.

''You look so pretty, Flowerr.'' Sazusa said to me.

''Arigato. You look beautiful too!'' I said to her.

We both finished our program. We only needed to pick out a gala dress.

''Flowerr, some big brands already offered you some dresses. If you'll follow us already towards the big building where the event will be held.'' My manager said.

He came to see me, when I was busy doing my nails. I smiled.

''Hai, I'll come.'' I said.

I hugged Sazusa for the last time.

''I'll see you tonight!'' I said to her.

''Hai, see you then!'' She replied.

Then, I stepped into the limousine and we drove towards the building where my dresses would be.

''Are you nervous, Flowerr?'' Jean-Paul asked me.

I shook my head.

''No, actually I'm not.'' I said.

My brother smiled at me.

''Believe me, it'll come.'' He said.

Then, I realized something.

''Don't you have your date with Nanami-san this evening?'' I asked him.

He nodded.

''I told her I had tickets for the big event. I'm picking her up in a few hours, to visit the big event by ourselves.'' He said.

I smiled.

''Sugoi!'' I said to him.

''Will you be all right without me?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, I have enough friends around me, there. I'm so excited to see everybody again.'' I said.

My brother smiled.

''We're here!'' My manager said.

We stepped out of the car and we entered the building. My manager guided me to my dressing room and I saw a lot of boxes standing in the room.

''Wow, where are all those boxes for?'' I asked him.

''Those are the dresses that big brands send you. They all want you to wear their dress, of course so you got them all for free.'' He said.

''Really?'' I said unbelievable.

My manager nodded.

''SUGOI!'' I shouted extremely excited.

I opened the '_Dior_' box.

''Kawaii…'' I said breathless, while I took out a strapless, cream dress, which was open by my sides. The fabric felt soft.

''You have many more boxes.'' My manager said.

I opened the '_Stella McCartney_' box. It had a purple dress with one arm in it. It was short and tight.

''Just as beautiful as the other one.'' I said breathless.

I opened all the boxed and laid the dresses besides each other.

''Gosh, I can't pick. I guess I have a big fitting session.'' I said, while I giggled.

My brother and manager sighted, while Jean-Paul clapped in his hands.

''Marvelous!'' He said.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

I stood in front of the house, which was three houses away from mine. I knocked at the door. A nice woman around the thirty years old opened it.

''Hello, you must be Goenji Shuuya.'' She said.

I nodded. On the couch, I discovered a happy Yuuka under a blanket.

''Onii-chan! There you are!'' She said.

''Yuuka.'' I said happy, while I kneeled down next to her. ''How are you feeling?''

''I feel fine!'' She replied. ''The nice woman gave me some tea and some medicines. She's really nice.''

I looked at the woman, who smiled anime-style.

''Arigato.'' I said to her.

''It's fine.'' She said. ''Oh, and by the way: My name is Otoni Erina.'' She said.

''Nice to meet you, Otoni-san.'' I said to her.

She nodded.

''Well, I guess we're going home.'' I said to Yuuka.

''Awwhh.. now already?'' She said pouting.

''You can play here any time you want, Yuuka.'' Miss Otoni said.

''Hai!'' Yuuka replied happy.

She stood up and bowed towards the woman.

''Arigato for taking care of me.'' Yuuka said.

''It's okay.'' The woman replied.

Then, me and Yuuka left. I took her to our house and prepared some dinner for her. In the mean time, Yuuka turned on the TV.

''The big event is going to start in an hour.'' She said happily. ''Flowerr will be there too!''

I sighted.

''Flowerr.'' I said to myself.

She haven't been in my mind, lately. I decided that I love Ayumi more than her. But still, I had some slight feelings for Flowerr.

''Onii-chan. Should I help you?'' Yuuka asked me.

I shook my head.

''No, that's not necessary. You can watch TV.'' I said to her.

''Hai!'' She replied.

I smiled and continued making dinner.

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

''How do I look?'' I asked my brother.

I wore a half-long, tight, white dress, entirely made of lace, which gave the idea it was orbited around me. It had long sleeves and looked really pretty. I wore a diamond ring and my nails were perfectly round and had a soft pink color. My blond hair was beautifully curled with a curling iron. My make up fitted perfectly with my outfit. I already wore my brown contacts. Underneath my outfit, I wore high, white pumps and a black panty.

''You're looking… gorgeous.'' My brother said breathless.

''Arigato.'' I said blushing.

Then, my brother looked at his watch.

''It's time to pick Nanami up now. I'll see you on stage.'' He said.

I smiled.

''Hai, have fun!'' I said to him.

He smiled and left my dressing room.

''Ow, Flowerr! You look like a beautiful pearl!'' Jean-Paul said.

''Yeah, you sure look pretty.'' My manager confirmed.

I blushed harder.

''Arigato…'' I said again.

I sat down in my dressing room and tried to breath slowly. My brother was right. The nerves are here now.

''You'll be all right, Flowerr.'' Jean-Paul said confident to me. ''You're gonna shine like a bright star in the night sky.''

I smiled.

''I still have to pass the red carpet.'' I said.

''That will be going fine.'' My manager said.

''But… I'm scared that they're going to ask questions about me and Goenji.'' I said.

My manager sighted.

''Yeah, you can already expect that.'' He said.

I sighted too.

''I hope I'll be all right.'' I said.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

''Minna, welcome at the biggest event of the year!'' The female presenter with a red gala dress said on the TV.

''All the big stars of the world have gathered here.'' A male presenter in a blue suit said.

''So pay attention, because the first people are already crossing the carpet.'' The female presenter said.

Yuuka squealed by seeing all those famous people. She pointed at everybody on the TV screen and told me their names. I recognized most of the people, but sometimes, Yuuka had to tell me where someone was famous from.

''And there comes the superstar Flowerr, companied by her best friend, Sazusa, the young, famous actress.'' The female presenter said.

The camera showed a view of Flowerr and Sazusa walking over the carpet. My mouth fell open. Flowerr looked stunning. _I really was making out with her? I'm so lucky!_ Then, I shook my head. _No, Ayumi is the only one for me._

''Flowerr!'' Yuuka squealed beside me on the bench.

Flowerr waved professional to everybody and smiled towards the cameras. She avoided the interviewers and only focused on the photo cameras. Her friend did the same and after a while, they disappeared out of sight.

''She looked so kawaii!'' Yuuka said enthusiastic.

''She sure did.'' I replied to her, still impressed about what I had seen.

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

''Pfeww, that went well.'' I said to Sazusa.

She nodded.

''Yeah, I hate those interviewers. They always asked questions about my private life. I hate that!'' She said.

I nodded.

''I totally understand what you mean.'' I said to her.

We fetched a glass of champagne and ignored the fact that we were actually one year too young for that.

''So, do you have to perform tonight?'' Sazusa asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, I'm a bit nervous about it.'' I said.

''Don't worry. Your voice is so amazing.'' Sazusa comforted me.

I smiled at her.

''Arigato.'' I said.

She smiled at me. We enjoyed the rest of the time by talking to our other famous friends. I saw Sazusa glaring at Mike Triton, a famous actor from sixteen year old, who came from England. He had the same hairstyle as Ryuu, only he was blond and his eye were eyes blue.

''Give it a shot!'' I said to her, while I gave her a wink.

''Na-Nane?'' She said to me.

''I know you like him. Go on, this may be your last chance. When will you see him again?'' I asked her.

She sighted.

''No, he can get every girl he wants.'' She said a bit sad.

''That's not the Sazusa I know. The real Sazusa wouldn't doubt herself and give everything she got.'' I said.

Sazusa smiled.

''You're right!'' She said.

She walked towards him and I saw them talking. I smiled and sipped from my champagne.

''Flowerr, is it you?'' I heard behind me.

I saw the nine year old singer from Canada standing in front of me.

''Amber! It's so good to see you!'' I shouted.

I hugged her. Amber had a light brown skin tone, black curly hair and big, brown eyes.

''I have to perform after this number.'' She said excited to me.

I smiled.

''Give it your best!'' I said to her.

After the number finished, I saw Amber walking towards the stage. She was getting introduced and then, she fetched her microphone. She sung her biggest hit and I shouted and clapped for her. I saw her glaring at me at her performance. I kept smiling at her, which gave her the courage to go on. After the number, the audience went wild.

''And that was Amber!'' The male presenter shouted.

Amber came back to me.

''Gosh, you're so talented.'' I said to her.

''Not as talented as you.'' She said to me.

I started to blush.

''Wow, we have a new famous couple.'' Amber suddenly said.

I saw her pointing at Sazusa and Mike. They were making out.

''Wow, nice move, Sazusa.'' I said laughing.

By the look of it, I started to think about Goenji. I sighted.

''Something wrong?'' Amber asked me.

I shook my head.

''No, I'm fine.'' I said, while I smiled.

Then, the female presenter announced me. I walked towards the stage and grabbed the microphone from her. I sung my hit about Goenji, but in the chorus, it went wrong. There was an electricity cable on the floor, which I didn't saw. I stumbled over it and fell on the ground. I heard the audience making shocked noises. Then, I saw it. My wig was laying in front of me. I slowly touched my hair with my hands and saw that it was my own.

''Oh no…'' I whispered.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

I couldn't bring out a word. So did Yuuka.

''Fl-Flow-Flowerr is…. Ayumi?'' Yuuka shouted full of disbelieve.

I couldn't believe it. I just stared at the TV screen. _I must be dreaming._ I pinched myself. I wasn't.

''Go-Gomenasai, minna.'' Ayumi said in her microphone.

She stood up straight.

''I guess you guys want an explanation.'' She said.

The entire audience felt silent. Ayumi cleared her throat.

''Flowerr isn't real. She's just an artist form which I made up, so I could still live a normal life, without being disturbed by the paparazzi.'' She said.

I saw that she was having a hard time.

''My real name is Sayura Ayumi. I'm fifteen years old and I'm going to Raimon Junior High. Yes, the same school as the platinum blond boy you guys can't get enough from. He's called Goenji and… I love him.'' She whispered in her microphone.

Goenji looked shocked at the TV screen. _This isn't happening._

''Anyway, I hope you all understand why I did this and I hope the paparazzi will leave me alone.'' She said.

Then, she ran off the stage in tears. I immediately stood up from the couch and ran towards the corridor.

''Onii-chan, where are you going!'' She shouted.

''I'm going to find Ayumi.'' I said.

Then, I left the house.

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

I ran outside the building, while tears ran over my cheeks.

''Everybody knows now!'' She said to herself in panic.

She saw a park and she ran towards it. She let herself sat down on a bench and cried further.

''Goenji… I'm so sorry…'' I mumbled.

I saw a fountain in front of me. I stared at my reflection, that was visible on the water. My eyes were messed up, because of my mascara, that was getting wet.

''Well, the secret stuff with Flowerr is over now. I can just be Ayumi.'' I said.

''Ayumi!'' I heard a familiar voice shout.

''Goenji-san!'' I replied, while I turned shocked around.

I looked at the platinum blond boy, who was panting.

''I've found you.'' Goenji said, while he pulled me into a hug.

''Goenji-san. You aren't mad?'' I asked him.

He smiled at me.

''Of course not! Geez, this must have been hard for you.'' He said.

I nodded.

''It was. And all the time, I wanted to tell you. But I just… couldn't.'' I said.

Goenji nodded.

''I understand. But I'm so glad that I finally know the truth.'' He said.

I smiled and hugged him.

''Wait.'' He suddenly said.

''Nane?'' I asked a bit scared.

''So… when I was making out with Flowerr… I actually was making out with you?'' He asked me.

I nodded with a blush.

''And a day later, you were making out with me again. Only with my other me.'' I replied.

Goenji blushed.

''I was so confused with my feelings. I loved two persons, but now it seems that I actually love one person.'' He said.

I smiled.

''You… still love me?'' I asked him.

He nodded.

''Yes, I really do.'' He said.

He tightened the hug. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

''Goenji-san…'' I mumbled.

''Just a little longer…'' He whispered.

I wished that this moment would endure forever.

''I love you.'' I whispered into his ear.

''I love you too.'' He whispered back.

Then, our lips touched and we kissed again. It turned, as usual, into a French kiss and I laid my arms around his neck.

_Soccer Player or a Superstar? I guess I'll choose them both._

_**~ End of Chapter Five ~**_

End of story!


End file.
